TIME ZONE
by MamangTukangBakso
Summary: kehidupan adalah permainan , terkadang manusia dipermainkan oleh takdir , takdir yang menyimpan ribuan serpihan teka teki kehidupan . Kaihun , Sekai , EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Time zone**

Cast; exo

Gendre; fantasy

Rated ; T

-o-

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Suara tetesan air jatuh perlahan di sebuah bangunan tua yang bahkan sudah tak memilliki dinding pembatas , hanya ada tiang tiang penyangga yang menahan bekas bangunan itu tetap berdiri membentuk kerangka gedung berlantai tiga

Hening

Hanya ada suara hujan menari nari merambat melalui gas yang selalu kita hirup

suara yang begitu membawa suasana , suara yang membuat satu satunya insan di dalam sana merasa tenang ,pria tan di dalam sana menutup matanya , tidak peduli dingin yang menyapa kulitnya , membiarkan helaian rambut pekatnya berantakan tertiup angin . Langit biru tua , hanya dihiasi bias sinar matahari yang perlahan terbenam , langit senja yang indah.

Cukup lama pria itu berdiri menikmati hujan , mungkin merasa sudah cukup ia perlahan membuka matanya , melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang bahkan sudah tidak utuh lagi .

-o-

KRINGGGG

Bell sekolah berbunyi , membuat insan yang sedang tertidur dengan sukses terbangun dari mimpinya

"otte bell sialan !"

Pria tan itu benar benar tidak suka bila tidurnya diganggu , dia benar benar mengutuk bel sialan itu .

"ehh"

Sudah sepi

"kemana semua orang ?"

Tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan , tidak ada tas , buku , dan lainnya , semua sudah tersusun rapi hanya tinggal dia di ruang kelas ini .

Kai beranjak dari dudunya , ia melihat jam di iphone hitamnya .

12;30

Bukankah seharusnya mereka masi sekolah , atau sekolah memulangkan muridnya lebih cepat hari ini , yeah mungkin

Kai kemabli ke mejanya , membereskan alat alat sekolahnya .Tak lama tas sudah bertengger rapi dipunggungnya .

.

_Tap_

_._

Kai menoleh kebelakang merasa mendengar suara tadi , dia matanya mencoba menjelajahi ruang kelasnya mencoba menemukan sumber suara.

Nihil

.

_Tap_

_._

Kembali ia melihat sekelilingnya , perlahan ini membuatnya risih .

.

_Tap_

_._

Baiklah dia mulai kesal .

"siapa ?"

"tolong kami" Kai sukses memundurkan langkahnya , siapa ?

Dia merasa kenal suara itu , otaknya seperti lumpuh satu detik , dan detik berikutnya dia sadar wajahnya sendiri yang ia lihat orang didepannya adalah dirinya

'apa ini ?'

Hanya 3 detik bertemu dan kemudian dia menghilang menyisakan kai sendiri lagi diruangan itu .

DUKKK

"KIM JONG IN !" Kai tersentak , indra pendengarannya mulai menagkap suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu dia sadar dimana ia sekarang

'kelas ini .. bukankah tadi kosong ? k-kenapa ?'

"KIM JONG IN DUDUK !" dia tersentak bahkan sekarang ia bisa melihat guru tergalak disekolahannya dengan muka merah dan hampir melempar penghapus padanya , merasa dalam bahaya kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat membawanya kembali duduk ditempatnya,pojok belakang kelas .

Guru killer itu menurunkan penghapus ditangannya perlahan ,membuat Kai bisa menarik nafas lega

"hei babo kau kenapa bodoh ?!" suara Sehun teman sebelahnya yang bertanya padanya , tentu saja dengan berbisik .

"memang aku melakukan apa ?" Kai masih bingung benar benar bingung dia rasa dia sadar benar benar sadar saat kelas itu kosong .

"kau bangun dari tidur karna bell pergantian pelajaran dan tidak lama kau membereskan barangmu lalu berdiri membawa tas ! apa kau gila ? aku berusaha memanggilmu tapi kau seperti tidak peduli ! kau melihat kasana kemari seperti orang gila bodoh "

"benarkah ? apa mungkin aku mengigau ?"

"imposible Kim matamu terbuka dan kau sadar tatapan matamu berisi bukan kosong !"

"haiss nan molla lupakan saja "Kai mengacak ngacak rambutnya , dia bingung.

**#kantin**

Disinilah Kai dan Sehun sekarang , jangan tanya kenapa disaat teman mereka sudah pulang mereka malah ada disini , mereka perlu asupan energi karna setelah ini Kai harus membersihkan toilet dan menyapu lapangan basket , yeah betapa sialnya tadi karna dia sempat linglung saat bangun tidur tadi , dia dihukum begini benar benar melelahkan , sementara Sehun ? dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sahabat yang baik , jadi dia menemani Kai melaksanakan hukuman , ya hanya menemani mana sudi dia membantu melaksanakan hukuman itu ,hanya buang buang tenaga pikirnya .

Mereka dengan segera duduk di salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat kosong dikantin , setelah memesan makanan dari stan stan kantin yang masih buka .

"selamat makan " mereka berdua segera menyantap makanan masing masing , kai dengan teobboki sepanci sedang yang dilengkapi dengan ayam goreng tepung tanpa tulang ukuran sedang yang telah dipotong diatasnya , terlihat seperti ayam kfc mereka menyebutnya chicken teobbokki , sementara Sehun dengan mie kimchi dan ayam goreng khas korea yang terlihat sangat enak . Jangan tanya kenapa kantin sekolahan ini memiliki menu yang sangat lezat ,karna kokinya yang rendah hati dan sangat berbakat dalam memasak, namanya Do Kyungsoo , jadi harganya bisa lebih murah hehehe

**SKIP**

_Srak_

_Srakkk_

_Srakk_

Itu suara sapu yang bergesekan dengan lantai lapangan , Kai sedang menjalankan hukumannya sekarang , sementara Sehun mengisi waktu dengan bermain basket dilapangan yang sama , hanya main main sekedar mengeshoot , dribble , dan pashing .

-o-

Sudah 45 menit Kai menyapu tapi lapangan tak kunjung bersih karna daun daun dari pohon yang mengelilingi area lapangan tetap berguguran dan itu membuat kai kesal.

"sial ! hahh terkutuk lah kau pohon sialan !"

"hahh hahh Sehun ! kau tau aku menyapu dan tidak bersih bersih ! teman macam apa kau ?! kau tak mau membantuku ?! heii Sehun "

Hening , Kai menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar hanya untuk memastikan suara temannya itu tapi nihil

"hei Oh sehun !" Kai masi fokus pada lantai sambil menyapu daun daun yang tetap berguguran

" OH SEHUN APA KAU TUL—li..." Kai terdiam dia sudah menolehkan kepalanya ketengah lapangan menatap Sehun yang keliatan kebingungan , segera Kai meletakkan sapunya , berjalan kearah Sehun.

"hei Sehun "

Tidak ada jawaban , bocah yang diajak bicara hanya berputar tidak karuan menatap segala arah seakan akan Kai tidak ada disitu .

"heiii ! jangan bercanda bodoh "

"kai ! "

"apa?" Kai menjawab santai , dia menaikan sebela alisnya , ada yang aneh dengan Sehun dia memanggil nama Kai tapi sama sekali tidak menatapnya , Sehun seperti orang buta sekarang ,Kai memperhatikan Sehun saksama , instingnya merasa ada yang salah

'apa dia buta ? tidak tidak mungkin pandangan matanya berisi tidak kosong " Kai benar benar bingung sekarang

"hei Oh Sehun ! berhentiilah mengerjaiku ! ini tidak lucu"

"K-kai kau dimana ? " huh jelas jelas Kai dihadapannya ,bola yang ada ditangan Sehun jatuh begitu saja

" hei Kai aku serius jangan bersembunyi ! dimana kau !?" Sehun berkata lagi nada bicaranya semakin bergetar .

"sehun ! Sehun ! kau kenapa !? sadarlah !" baiklah sebodoh apapun Kai dia tau Sehun sedang tidak berakting , Sehun benar benar ketakutan dari nada bicaranya .

"KAIII !" kali ini Sehun berteriak , dari matanya Kai bisa melihat suratan takut dan bingung

"Sehun ! aku disini ! hei ! kau kenapa sadarlah ?!" Kai menggoyang goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun , dan satu hal yang membuat Kai makin bingung adalah mata Sehun sama sekali tidak berkedip saat Kai menggoyangkan tangannya bahkan pada jarak yang sangat dekat .

"kai aku s-serius !" mata hazel itu mulai berkaca kaca, dan itu sukses membuat Kai semakin panik .

"hei Sehun !" Kai mengguncang tubuh Sehun , tapi pemiliknya sama sekali tidak bergerak .

Kali ini Sehun menengok kebelakang , Kai bisa melihat mata Sehun seperti terpaku pada suatu titik , tatapan itu seperti tatapan terkejut .

"ka-k-kau siapa ?" Sehun berucap ditengah kebingungan Kai dan itu membuat Kai dua kali lipat bertambah bingung .

"SEHUN !" cukup , sebenarnya Sehun kenapa , Kai meneriaki nama Sehun sekeras yang ia bisa , agar teman seperjuangannya itu segera sadar ,dan tampaknya itu tidak sia sia karna tepat saat dia selesai berteriak , tubuhnya sudah terjungkal kebelakang , hampir saja dia jatuh jika kaki kanannya tidak cepat menahan bobotnya dan insan yang sedang memeluknya sekarang .

"hahh kau kenapa bodoh ? hah " Kai berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya setelah berteriak teriak .

"molla hiks... hiks... " Kai menggerakan tangannya mengelus punggung Sehun mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu , Sehun memang orang yang cengeng dibalik pokerfacenya dan hanya Kai dan keluarga Sehunlah yang tau tentang itu .

"hei tenanglah " Kai bisa merasakan kemeja bagian bahunya sedikit basah ,tangannya tetap mengelus punggung Sehun .

-o-

TBC

* * *

gimana ni ? lanjut gk ?ngebosenin ya ? maaf klo gitu e_e


	2. Chapter 2

"jadi tadi kau kenapa ?"Kai sudah mengurung niatnya semenjak tadi , Kai memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan , memiringkan kepalanya . Sekarang sudah jam 7 sore mereka bisa pulang selarut ini karna Kai yang harus menenangkan Sehun terlebih dahulu , dan setelahnya dia harus kembali menyapu . dan mereka berakhir disini sekarang , dikedai bubbletea yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sehun .

Hidung Sehun masih terlihat memerah , mungkin itu efek menangis.

"hahh begini ..."

**Flazback **

#sehunpf

Aku sedang bermain basket , hahh si hitam itu kenapa lama sekali si ..

membosankan ..

Aku benar benar bosan dan tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi , aku menoleh pada Kai dia terus menyapu sementara daunnya terus berguguran hihihi dasar bodoh ,karna tidak ada lagi yang menarik , jadi aku memutuskan melihat kegiatan si hitam itu saja , senang juga si melihat dia dihukum hahaha .

Aku merasa mataku mulai gatal tertiup angin jadi aku mengedipkannya cepat

Belum setengah detik aku sudah membuka mataku , dan aku terperangah

Kemana Kai ?

Ke-kemana daun daun yang tadi masih berguguran ?

Hey apa apaan ini ...

Tidakmungkin Kai bisa berpindah dalam jangka waktu bahkan kurang dari setengah detik ,lapangan basket sangat besar

Aku merasakan angin disini semakin menusuk

"kai ! " tidak ada jawaban ... aku mulai takut , suasananya semakin tidak enak ,aku benci mengakui ini tapi aku memang takut sendirian

Aku mulai panik , rasanya benar benar tidak enak jika sudah seperti ini , aku mulai merinding

"K-kai kau dimana ? "

Nada bicara ku mulai bergetar , hitam ini tidak lucu

" hei Kai aku serius jangan bersembunyi ! dimana kau !?" aku rasakan tubuhku semakin bergetar

.

"KAIII !" aku takut aku bingung ...

.

"kai aku s-serius !" aku benar benar ingin menangis sekarang

Aku memutar pandanganku kesegala arah berusaha menemukan sedikit saja tanda tanda Kai , tapi saat aku melihat kearah belakang , aku tertegun

"ka-k-kau siapa ?" siapa orang yang berada 3 meter didepanku skarnag ? itu itu wajahku .. kenapa aku melihat diriku sendiri ? apa ini mimpi ? aku benar benar sangat risih dengan semua ini

hening

.

"tolong kami"

.

Kurasakan kakiku seperti membeku ,badanku menegang saat mendengar suaranya

Hanya itu yang dia katakan, kemudian sosok itu lenyap entah kemana

Apa maksudnya ? tolong ? tolong apa ? apa aku dalam bahaya ? ini membingungkan , tempat apa ini aku ingin keluar ! tolong Kai kau dimana

"SEHUN !" tiba tiba suara Kai terdengar dan sosoknya terlihat kembali ,sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doa ku , oh trimakasih , aku segera memeluknya , tidak peduli dia yang terlihat sedang panik , aku hanya takut .

**Flazback end **

"jadi begitu " Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil menyeruput babbletie rasa coklat yang ia beli .

"sama "

"eh apa yang sama? " Sehun mengerutkan keningnya

"itu , saat aku seperti mengigau tadi siang aku mengalami sama seperti apa yang kau ceritakan "

"mwo ? kenapa tidak bilang bodoh !"

"karna aku kira itu cuman mimpi " jawab Kai santai

"berarti saat kita dalam keadaan seperti itu , tubuh kita akan melakukan hal yang sama , seperti aku dan kau tadi , kau terlihat seperti orang buta Sehun aku ada didepan matamu tapi kau malah berputar putar mencariku " lanjut Kai sambil menyeruput babbletea rasa taro dengan babble hitam yanng dia pesan , sebenarnya ia bingung ,

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

.

"apa kau juga melihat dirimu sendiri ?" Sehun kembali bertanya , berusaha mengetahui secara rinci .

"yaa, dia juga meminta tolong "

"aneh"

"aishh sudahlah ! ini sudah malam , bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang ?" Kai menunjukan smirk andalannya , diikuti dengan smirk Sehun yang malah terlihat lucu.

-o-

Kai dan Sehun berakhir di kedai makanan , mereka segera duduk disalah satu tempat dipojok kedai yang hanya dibatasi terpal . Panggangan besar dan satu piring danging sapi jumbo sudah ada didepan mata masing masing ,dilengkapi dengan dua mangkuk besar kimchi yang selalu berada disetiap meja makan di korea , mereka hanya minum air putih karna mereka masih pelajar tidak boleh minum soju kan .

"ini enak "

_Nyam nyam nyamm _

_Nyamm nyamm _

_Nyam _

Dua bocah tengil itu terus memakan daging yang sudah matang , tidak peduli panas atau dingin , mereka menggulung daging dengan kimchi yang ikut mereka pangggang , tampak sangat nikmat .

-o-

24;30 AM

Kai pulang kerumahnya

Klek

Diam diam Kai mengendap ngendap , sebenarnya kalau hari biasanya dia tidak perlu seperti ini , untuk apa ? inikan rumahnya , tapi berbeda untuk tiga hari belakangan ini karna ibu dan ayahnya entah angin dari mana tiba tiba saja sudah berada dikamar tamu dari tiga hari lalu , benar benar membuat Kai kerepotan ia tidak bisa pulang terlalu malam , tapi malam ini dia kelepasan waktu karna bermain game dirumah Sehun , alhasil yaaa beginilah ...

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

4 langkah

5 lang..

"Kim Jong In"

_Glek_

'matilah aku'

"i-iya appa ?" Kai memberanikan diri menghadap ruang tamu yang gelap , ya sedikit demi sedikit retina matanya menangkap bayangan yang selama dua tahun ini jarang ia temui semenjak masuk SMA.

"ikut aku"

-o-

_Plak_

"ughh.." Kai menggigit bibirnya menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak

_Plak_

"ughh" dia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengalihkan perih pada betisnya yang sedang dipukul dengan rotan

_Plakk plakk plakk_

"ughh a-ayah maaf a-aku.."

PLAK

"ughhhh..." belum selesai Kai berbicara ayahnya kembali memukul betisnya bahkan jauh lebih keras , killer father ...

"apa hah ?"

_PLAK PLAK PLAKKK_

"aghhh..." lihatlah betapa hancurnya seorang Kai sekarang , kemeja putih yang dia pakai sudah basah karna keringat ,bahkan betisnya sudah merah dibuat ayahnya .

_PLAKKK_

"ugh..."

"baiklah aku ampuni kali ini .. kembali kekamarmu "

"hahhh gamsahamida " Kai berusaha secepat mungkin meninggalkan dapur ini , takut jika ayahnya berubah pikiran dan kembali menghukumnya .

"hahh anak itu benar benar hahhh"

-o-

Sehun menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur yang dibeli ibunya lima bulan lalu , dia baru saja selesai mandi ,dan memakai pakaian tidurnya , dikepalanya masih terngiang kejadian tadi sore ,

"sebenarnya tadi itu kenapa ?"

Tidak ada yang tau Sehun bicara dengan syapa ya mungkin dengan atap kamarnya ,atau dirinya sendiri .

"halusinasi ? ahh ani tidak mungkin aku yakin aku sadar.."

Sehun masih saja merenung sampai sekarang , dia sama sekali tidak takut besok akan bangun kesiangan , teriakan dari ibunya selalu sukses membuatnya terloncat dari mimpi .

"aishhhhh..."

Cukup kesal karna tidak menemukan jawaban eoh ?

"aiss terseralah ..."

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak manik hazel itu mulai tertutup mengantarnya pada dunia mimpi .

**#pagi **

Kai keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana sekolahnya , kemeja putih yang ia gantung di bahus seblah kiri , jangan tanya kemana jasnya , dia selalu meletakkan itu diloker sekolah ,karna dia akan selalu lupa untuk membawa seragam yang satu itu , tasnya sudah ia letakkan tadi malam di sofa ruang tamu .

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap _

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat keruang tengah , membawanya keruang makan yang hanya dibatasi oleh lampu lampu minimalis desain dari interior teman ibunya .

"eh eomma mau kemana ? "

" eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "

Kai hanya mengangguk saja , membiarkan ibunya merusak tatanan rambutnya lalu melenggang keluar rumah .

Kai menghela nafasnya , ia berniat makan sekarang , ia melempar kemejanya ke kursi terdekat .

Baru saja ingin melangkah , tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal

.

Pusing

.

"ughh..." dia memejamkan matanya ,membukanya kemabli sambil memegang kepalanya

.

Pusing

Sangat pusing

.

Perlahan lahan terdengar suara kecil berbicara

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

Dia kenal suara itu , itu suara eommanya . Apa ini ? bukankah tadi eommannya sudah pergi lalu kenapa muncul lagi , kemeja yang tadi ia lempar bahkan kembali lagi ke bahunya

"ughh..."

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

.

Kata kata itu terulang lagi , semakin lama semakin jelas

" eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "

"arghh.."

Sakit

Semakin lama semakin sakit

Ini seperti kaset rusak ,ia melihat ibunya dalam sekejap lalu ibunya mengatakan hal yang sama lalu pergi keluar , seperti yang tadi dilakukan ibunya ,

1 kali

2 kali

3 kali

Selalu begitu , ibunya melangkah keluar pintu dan sedetik kemudian kembali berada didepannya , memutar naskah yang sudah dia lihat berkali kali

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

Suara itu sudah jelas sepenunya memenuhi otaknya , kejadian yang ia lihat juga selalu berulang setiap kali dia membuka mata .

"arghhhhhh"

'sakit sangat sakit '

Kai menjambak rambutnya , kakinya masih menahan bobot badannya berdiri

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

"ARGHHHHHH..."

Apa yang dia lihat dan dengar semakin cepat berulang ,

Cepat

Cepat

Cepat

Berulang dalam satu detik

Setengah detik

Seperempat

Tak terhingga

Tak terhitung

Sakitnya luar biasa , kepalanya seakan penuh , telinganya berdengung , matanya perih

"ARGHHHHHH!"

BRUG

Kai terjatuh kelantai tidak kuat lagi menahan bobotnya

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

"AKU MOHON HENTIKANNNNN! ARGHHHH"

BRAKK BRAKKK

Kai menjedukkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga , pada lantai , pada tembok disampingnya , ia tidak peduli kepalanya akan pecah , yang ia ingin hanyalah menghilangkan semua yang terjadi sekarang .

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

Terus seperti itu

Yang ia lihat hanya ibunya keluar dan muncul lagi keluar dan muncul lagi , tidak ada hentinya , semakin lama ,semakin cepat

BRAKKKKK BRAKKK

"AKU MOHOONNN! ARGHHHH "

BRAKKKK

Kuat , sangat kuat Kai menbenturkan kepalanya pada dinding , bahkan sakitnya tidak terasa dengan sakit didalam kepalanya sekarang

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARGHHHHH ! UGHHHHHHHH! "

'mengapa ini ? syapapun yang melakukan ini aku mohon berhenti '

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

"BERHENTIIIII!"

Kai menutup matanya erat erat ia tidak mau melihat ibunya terus muncul dan keluar , cukup suara ini saja sudah sangat sakit .

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

"ku m-mohon"

"b-berhenti"

Bahkan sekarang suaranya sudah habis

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

"ughh..."

Bayangan eommanya sudah tak terkendali lagi dengan cepat keluar dan muncul sangat amat teramat cepat sampai Kai hanya melihatnya hanya seperti angin yang berwarna sama dengan pakaian ibunya tadi .

"s-sakit"

Perlahan tapi pasti bayangan dari arah dapur berjalan , berpindah kekanan kekiri ,dengan cepat , seakan berusaha melewati bayangan eommanya yang sudah tak terlihat lagi wujudnya . Bayangan hitam itu berpindah , menembus rupa ibunya yang terus keluar dan muncul bahkan dalam tempo kurang dari satu milidetik . Sosok berwarna hitam itu terlihat jelas karna bayangan ibunya memakai baju merah . Bayangan hitam itu semakin dekat dengan Kai yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan suara kejadian berulang dikepalanya .

Bayangan itu semakin dekat perlahan Kai dapat melihat sosok bayangan itu wajahnya , itu dia dirinya , wajahnya , tubuhnya , apa hal kemarin terjadi lagi ?

'ini menyakitkan '

"ughhh aku mohon hentikan "

.

" _eomma pulang hari ini nak , appamu sudah lebih dulu pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali , jangan lupa makan jaga dirimu baik baik , jangan buat appamu marrah lagi ! "_

_._

Semakin cepat lagi

Lagi

Dan lagi

"tolong kami" cv

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

TBC

* * *

oke ... gimana ? kkkeekeke karna malem ini semua pr , tugas dan kerjaan saya udh selese dari tadi siang jadi sya post deh chap 2 nya ;v adohh padahal niatnya mau minggu depan aj hahaha, oh iya ga nyangka ada yang mau riviews T_T huuuhuuuu terhura ...makasi ya semua


	3. Chapter 3

_TINGTONG_

_TINGTONG_

Cukup lama Sehun menekan bell rumah yang tinggi pintunya hanya terpaut 30 dari ujung kepala Sehun .

_TINGTONG TINGTONG TINGTONG_

"sialan .." Sehun menatap sebal pintu kayu besar didepannya .

Kakinya sudah pegal dari tadi menunggu didepan , Sehun berusaha mati matian memutar ingatannya kemasa lalu mengingat ingat urutan nomer nomer yang berjumlah 6 dijit ,yang akan membuka jalannya untuk masuk, Sebenarnya dia sudah berkali kali diberi tahu password dari apartemen milik sahabatnya itu , salahkan saja otaknya yang sedikit.. err ..

"1.. angka depannya 1 " Sehun memasang ekspresi berfikir keras .

"aaaa! Kodenya 111111!" Sehun bersorak gembira , menggerakan jari tellunjuknya menekan satu demi satu tombol dengan riang , haha idiot !

Ya Kai bukanlah orang yang ribet bahkan jalan pikirannya sangat lurus , jadi ya begitulah kode rumahnya ..

_Klekk_

Sehun membuka pintu perlahan , dia disambut dengan kesunyian yang membuatnya heran .. kemana si hitam ? biasanya kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah rumah ini akan jadi kapal pecah .

"hitamm ! keluar kau !"

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju setiap arah yang ingin ia injak

.

.

"astaga... Kim Jong In !"

Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Kai yang tampak mengenaskan di lantai ruang makan , dia masih sama seperti tadi pagi , toples, rambutnya benar benar acak acakan , di dahi Kai Sehun dapat melihat lebam yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah , dan luka luka kecil diwajahnya .

"hei Kai ! apa yang terjadi ?! "

Sehun menepuk pipi Kai , dan tidak ada jawaban , segera Sehun merangkulkan tangan kai di pundaknya mengangkat tubuh proposional itu kekamarnya , walau berat tapi Sehun tidak peduli , dia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

_Bruk _

Sehun meletakkan Kai asal di ranjang king size dikamar itu , setelah meraup nafas sebanyak banyaknya dan menghilangkan kepanikannya barulah tangan berkulit albino itu mencoba membetulkan letak tubuh Kai menjadi berbaring .

-0-

Sehun sedang mengompres luka luka Kai dengan kantung plastik kusus penampung es yang biasa Kai gunakan untuk mengompres lukanya setelah berkelahi.

_Tap tap tap_

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mencari kotak P3K setelahnya ia bergegas kembali menghampiri pria tan yang masih memejamkan matanya

perlahan jemarinya mengambil alat alat yang diperlukan , obat obatan mulai membasahi dahi pria tan yang masih terbaring ditempat semula , ditutup dengan plester sedang yang berwarna lebih muda dari pada kulit pemakainya .

"haishh.. bodoh "

-o-

Gelap

.

.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Indra pendengarannya hanya mendengar suara tetesan air yang beriringan , menetes satu per satu merangkai melodi indah yang membawa ketenangan.

_Tap_

_Tap _

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan , menimbulakan suara kecipak pada genangan air .

_Tes_

Cukup lama peria tan itu berada disini , sampai lembaran tipis sinar hangat menerpa wajahnya

Ia bisa melihat sinar matahari mulai timbul dari ufuk timur , walau masih belum terlihat wujud dari sang sumber kehidupan itu

'dimana ini ?'

Kepalanya mulai menoleh kebawah ,

'bangunan tua .. '

Dia mengerutkan alisnya , ini hanya bangunan tua bertingkat yang sudah tak memiliki dinding lagi

Kai menutup kelopak onyxnya , menikmati sinar matahari yang jarang bisa ia lihat

"hei..."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya , dia menoleh kebelakang berusaha mencari sumber suara

.

'terjadi lagi'

.

Kai menghela nafasnya perlahan , perlahan dia sudah terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini

.

"sebenarnya kau siapa ?" suara bariton datar yang diciptakan pita suaranya sendiri , pertanyaan yang menyimpan banyak rasa ingin tau , rasa jenuh , lelah, dan lainnya menjadi satu , ditambah helaan nafas dibagian akhir .

Sosok tiga meter didepannya hanya mmenunduk , membiarkan rambut yang yang menutupi wajahnya mengikuti alur angin

Cukup lama lawan bicaranya diam

Sampai kepala itu perlahan lahan terangkat , memperlihatkan cerminan wajahnya sendiri , menambah rasa penasaran yang cukup mengganggunya

"perkenalkan namaku ..." sinar merah keluar dari mata itu sinar merah yang indah , bercahaya seperti kristal , sinar yang setiap detik menambah kadar ketajamannya , membawa lawan bicaranya tak berkutik

.

"Xeldom"

.

Kai merasa tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama itu , seperti merespon

.

Panas

.

mulai memanas , jantungnya berdetak cepat memompa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya .

Pelipisnya mulai berkeringat

Panas seperti terpanggang

.

Panas

.

Obsidian merah itu menatapnya tajam ,

"tolong aku , lepaskan segelnya "

"grrr..."

panas

Panas yang kembali menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya , tidak menyisakannya sedikit ruangpun untuk bernapas , perlahan lahan seperti mati rasa , pandangannya mulai kabur

Gelap

-o-

"sssssshhhh"

Pelahan kelopak hazel coklat itu terbuka, gendang telinganya mendengar desisan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari Kai yang terlihat setengah sadar ditempatnya

"Kai gwencana ?" Sehun dengan langkah seribu segera mendekat

"shhhh"

Kai mulai sadar walaupun pandangannya masih buram

"hah akhirnya sadar juga "

_Dug _

Sehun meninju bahu Kai , dia lega , beban dihatinya seakan menguap entah kemana

"ughh.. badanku sakit semua bodoh" Kai berucap dengan suara yang sangat serak khas orang bangun tidur

"ehh jinjja ?"

"pusing..."

Mendengar kata itu Sehun segera meletakkan telapak tangannya dikening yang pemiliknya bilang sexy itu

"kau deman ...tunggu sebentar"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya , mengambil ancang ancang ingin berlari

_Grep _

"tidak usah .. " manik hazel itu bergerak mengikuti arah saraf tubuhnya yang merasa tengah dicengkram oleh sesuatu yang lain , ya itu tangan Kai berusaha mencegahnya pergi .

"kau yakin ?" cukup lama mereka terdiam , sampai sebuah perasaan bahagia menyeruak dari hati Sehun entah dari mana datangnya ,

_Plak plak plak _

sehun menggerakan tangannya , menampar perut Kai yang masi toples dengan keras ,usil memang tapi beginilah cara ia mengungkapkan kelegaannya kekeke

"arghh.. sialan"

"hehehe" bocah tengil itu hanya bisa memakai cengiran bodohnya , tapi ekspresi itu langsung berubah ketika otaknya berjalan memutar memori kemarin siang

.

_Plak plak plak plak plak plak_

"ouchhh ... kau kenapa si ?!" Kai memegangi perutnya saat ia merasa panas dan perih sekaligus bersamaan dengan indra pendengarannya yang medengar suara tamparan yang lebih keras .

"kau yang kenapa bisa seperti ini bodoh ?! "

"kau tau aku khawatir baboyaa!" lanjutnya

"aishh bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut ? "

"ishhh"

"arghh.." geraman dari Kai membuat prikemanusiaan Sehun yang tadinya sudah menguap entah kemana dalam sekejap kembali lagi .

"hei..hei.. gwencana ?" tangan kurus itu memegang bahu Kai , menuntunnya kembali berbaring dengan benar

"arghhhhh..." Kai memegangi perutnya yang masih memerah , tubuh tegap itu meringkuk seperti udang

"hei kau kenapa bodoh ?!"

Sehun panik , apa karna pukulannya ? , ohh Kai maafkanlah segala kesalahnnya

"ughhh"

"heii! Jangan membuatku takut Kai !"

"aku ..." Kai membuka suara , setelah beberapa menit dia meringkuk seperti itu

"kenapa?!"

.

.

.

"lapar.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun merasa nyawanya terbang entah kemana

-o-

_slurp_

_nyam nyam nyam _

_nyam nyam _

Sehun mengelap mukanya kasar dengann kain lap yang ia pegang , kemuadian melemparnya kemeja , matanya tidak berenti menatap penampakan yang masih fokus pada ramen instannya , seakan tak terganggu dengan tatapan tajam itu.

_Srett_

Kaki jenjang berkulit tan milik pria yang dari kemarin belum mandi dan masih toples itu melangkah ke pantri dapur , menuju kearah kulas , tangannya menekan kotak kecil di pintu kulas membuat sub pintu seperti jendela itu terbuka dan tanpa perlu habis tenaga tangannya bisa masuk mengambil salah satu cola dingin kesukaannya .

"hei pernahkah kau dengar orang demam tidak boleh minum dingin ?" Sehun memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangan , mood nya benar benar buruk sekarang

"hanya sekaleng "

Kim Jongin itu memang selalu keras kepala , yeah lagipula dia itu kuat jika demam maka dia hanya perlu tidur , tidak perlu minum obat atau menaati segala larangan untuk orang sakit , memusingkan pikirnya .

"kau benar benar ...aishh sudahlah lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu bisa menjadi seperti kemarin ?"

" haish cerinyanya panjang sekali .."

"tidak ada penolakan "

Kai menghela nafasnya , dia memang keras kepala tapi sahabatnya itu jauh lebih keras kepala lagi jika ada maunya , jadilah Kai menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai dia tak sadarkan diri .

"bodoh... kita harus kedokter .. syapa tau pendarahan "

"hehhh?"

-o-

**#mobil**

8;45 malam

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya menghilang , yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah lampu lampu yang menerangi jalanan , sementara dilangit yang gelap hanya terlihat beberapa bintang.

Kai menatap lurus kedepan , dua insan itu sedang berada dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang , dengan Kai yang menyetir, keadaannya sudah membaik , hanya Sehun tetap memaksa membawa mereka kerumah sakit.

"hei Sehun .."

"hmmm.."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum bibir tebal itu mengucapkan sesuatu , diawali dengan helaan nafas berat sebagai pembukanya

"saat aku tak sadarkan diri aku bermimpi .."

Sehun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang seakan akan berlari , menunggu Kai melanjutkan ucapannya .

"hal itu terjadi lagi.."

Sehun merasa telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang menari ia menggerakan kepalanya menatap Kai

"apa yang terjadi ?"

Suasana hening , mereka hanya diterangi cahaya dari lampu didalam mobil,ditambah penerangan lampu jalan dan mobil depan yang membuat nuansa didalam menjadi remang remang , ac yang menyala sepenuhnya membuat yang berada dimobil itu merasa dingin , itulah kesukaan Kai

"dia bilang namanya Xeldom .."

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sebagai respon , entahlah tapi nama itu membuatnya tercekat .

-o-

**#RS**

10;21malam

"kau dengarkan aku baik baik saja .."

"baguslah kalau begitu .."

Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan , betapa Kai mengutuk Sehun tadi , mereka harus menunggu 1 jam dan Kai harus menjalani berbagai macam proses , pemeriksaan , ronsen , dan lainnya , Sementara namja albino itu sekarang santai santai saja sambil memkan eskrimnnya .

_Tap _

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap _

Suara langkah kaki mereka beriringan , menjalani koridor yang telah sepi , hanya menyisakan perawat perawat yang mengecek kamar seluruh pasien dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang .

Sehun dengan baskinrobin coconya dan Kai dengan tangan yang dimasukan dalam saku jins warna biru langitnya .

.

_Tap_

_._

Suara kaki mereka tak terdengar lagi , Kai dengan tiba tiba berhenti otomatis Sehun disampingnya ikut berhenti.

Mata Kai fokus membaca papan yang tertera diatas pintu suatu ruangan .

"ikut aku .." Kai berkata cepat sebelum ia mempercepat langkahnya , Sehun sama sekali tidak tau apa yang Kai pikirkan sekarang dia hanya berusaha mengikutinya sambil menghabiskan eskrim yang tinggal setengah cub .

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah cepat , Sehun hanya fokus pada eskrimnya tidak melihat kemana arah jalan mereka , ia hanya berusaha menajamkan indra pendengarannya mengira ngira kemana Kai berbelok dibantu dengan bayangan dari sepatu Kai yang tak hentinya melangkah .

_Dug_

Sehun merasa lengannya menabrak sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah punggung Kai , mereka sedang diresepsionis sekarang , entah apa yang Kai bicarakan dengan perawat yang berjaga , setelah pemicaraan selesai Kai segera mengajak Sehun untuk mengikutinya lagi , dan lagi lagi Sehun hanya bisa menurut saja , manik hazel itu dapat melihat kartu rumah sakit yang ada ditangan Kai .

'Memang dia mau periksa apa lagi ?' batin Sehun , ingin rasanya sekarang ia bertanya , tapi ia urungkan niatnya , dia memilih fokus untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kai .

Sampai semua rasa penasaran Sehun terjawab setelah Kai mengetuk salah satu pintu ruangan yang berlebelkan ' psikiater '

_Tok tok tok_

"hei kau punya masalah kejiwaan ?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya , setaunya teman seperjuangannya ini memang bertingkah seperti orang kurang waras , tapi bukan berarti dia percaya jika Kai memang kurang waras .

"ikut saja .." Kai dengan santainya masuk setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam .

"anyeong .."

"aa anyeong perkenalkan aku Wu Yifan kau bisa memanggilku Kris "

"aaa aku Kai dan ini Sehun "

Mereka bertiga saling berjabat tangan , hanya sebagai salam perkenalan . Setelahnya Kai dan Sehun menjatuhkan bokong mereka pada sofa empuk yang telah disediakan.

"hmm kalian masih SMA ya ?"

"ya dari mana kau tau ?" Sehun bertanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan

"heh pasienku kebanyakan anak SMA yang stres belajar atau kesepian , atau anak brokenhome"

Kris menatap mereka berdua dengan tenang , merasa diberi kode Kai mulai membuka mulutnya , ingin berbicara.

"jadi ..hah aku tak tau itu halusinasi atau bukan , pertama kali kami berdua seperti tersedot kedunia lain , seperti mengigau dengan mata terbuka .. kau tau apa masalahnya ?"

"maaf bisa kau ceritakan secara lengkap "

Kai mengehela nafasnya sekali lagi , hingga dia menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir

"kalau menurutku itu hanya halusinasi, kalian hanya perlu istirahat, terlebih pada mu Kaisi gejalamu terlihat parah " Kris memberikan tatapan menenangkan pada mereka berdua

"baiklah trimakasi anyeong "

Kai dan Sehun bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu , entahlah Kai seperti belum lea dengan semua jawaban yang diberikan Kris .

_Klek_

Kai sudah membuka pintu ruang Kris dengan Sehun dibelakangnya terlihat biasa saja

"hei"

Kai dan Sehun menoleh merasa dipanggil kembali

"maaf tapi kau bilang dia memberi tahu namanya , bisa aku tau siapa namanya ?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kai menjawabnya

"Xeldom "

"aa baiklah ..trimakasi telah konsultasi "

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Kris dua insan itu segera pergi keluar dan tidak lupa menutup pintu ruangan Kris terlebih dahulu , menyisakan sosok pria yang tingginya diatas rata rata itu sendiri dalam ruangannya

"ceh.. " Kris mendecih ringan , bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah smirk kecil

.

.

"selamat datang para maknae "

TBC

* * *

hayooo gimana ni ada kemajuan ato kemunduran ? maaf ya updatenya lama kkeke , selama berhari hari sya muter otak mikirin konfil ff ini apa ...dan akhirnya ketemu juga bahahhhahahah *tertawanista .. mau tau lanjutannya apa ? riview juseyo ...


	4. Chapter 4

**3 TAHUN LALU**

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menelusuri gerbong kereta api yang sepi , berpindah dari satu gerbong ke gerbong lain lewat pintu yang memang telah tersambung .

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Geezzzzzzz_

Dia merasa merinding pada tengkuknya , entah dari mana asalnya , pria jakung itu mempercepat langkahnya entah menuju ke gerbong yang keberapa .

_Tap tap tap_

"kris..."

_Tap_

Pria jakung yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh kebelakang, dia menatap sosok itu dengan tenang , tidak ingin bertanya , dan tidak punya niatan untuk bicara , dia tau jika sekarang dia sedang tidak di dunia , dia tau bahwa ia sedang ditarik dalam dunia yang sudah 3 bulan ini tak ia kunjungi .

"tolong.."

Suara dingin dan menusuk itu cukup membuat telinganya seketika seperti membeku , sementara insan yang sedari tadi diam , hanya tetap diam , dia tidak mau dianggap gila di dunia nyata karna terlihat bicara sendiri , walau dia tidak bisa melihat dunia nyata sekarang , dia tau raganya tetap bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang ia lakukan .

Pria itu menghela nafasnya melihat rupa dirinya sendiri diujung gerbong , ia menutup kelopak matanya , menunggu beberapa detik

_Tap tap tap tap_

Dan saat kelopak mata itu setengah terbuka ia kembali bisa mendengar suara suara tanda kehidupan seperti suara langkah kaki , walaupun ini hanya beberapa kali

"hahh.."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari pria yang dipanggil Kris tersebut .

_Tin tin_

Kereta itu telah berhenti dengan selamat , Kris melangkahkan kakinya turun dari kereta , dia merasa suhu tubuhnya langsung berubah ketika baru keluar ,

_Sejuk_

Kris menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menenangkan hatinya sementara .kakinya melangkah kesalah satu stand distasiun kereta itu ,

sekian lama pria tinggi itu duduk di pinggiran stasiun dengan oreoshake ditangannya , yeah stan itu memang tak punya tempat untuk bersantai , tapi Kris tidak mempermasalahkan itu , yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana mengetahui maksud dari sesuatu yang selalu menariknya ke dunia kosong itu .

_slurp_

berkali kali bibir itu menyesap minuman manis yang ada dalam gelas dengan pipet bigsizenya , tangan yang hampir tak memiliki daging itu memangku wajah tampannya , dengan tumpuan pada kaki yang tertekuk , dia tau duduk disini memang tidak elit , dia sudah merasakan nyeri pada bokongnya sedari tadi ,

"hahh .. bagaimana ya ?" Kris membuang nafasnya kasar

"haishh yang perlu bantuan kan dia kenapa yang pusing aku ?" Kris menggedikan bahunya , tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang menatapnya aneh , setelah itu dia dengan santainya membuang gelas minuman yang sudah habis dan kembali kerumah.

**Flazback end**

-o-

**#kaihun**

Dua bocah dengan warna kulit yang kontras itu sudah sampai didepan rumah sang pemilik mobil , rencananya Sehun akan menginap lagi , ya sudah biasa bila seorang Oh Sehun menginap dirumah Kai , bahkan dia bisa menginap 3 hari dalam seminggu , atau terkadang Kai yang menginap di rumah Sehun.

"aigoo.. lelahnya.." baru saja dua pasang kaki itu melewati ambang batas pintu ,pemilik pasangan kaki yang berwarna putih sudah menjatuhkan badan tripleknya pada sofa , sambil meregangkan otot otot yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu terasa pegal .

Sementara Kai melangkah kearah kulkas , mengambil satu botol cola dingin –lagi-, kemudian melangkah keruang tamu dan duduk disamping Sehun .

"ya!.. tadi kau bilang cuman sekaleng !"

"aigoo.. Sehuna kau benar benar mirip dengan eommaku.."

"what !?" Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Kai tajam , bocah hitam itu tampaknya ingin kembali membuat Sehun jengkel.

_Bug bug bug brakkkk_

Sehun melempar semua bantal disekitarnya kearah Kai dia tidak perduli akan jadi apa jadinya sahabat seperjuangan itu nanti , membuat yang dilempari harus bersusah payah menahan bobot tubuhnya dan menjaga minuman kaleng ditangan tan itu agar tidak tumpah .

"ya!ya!ya! Yaaa!Sehunaa... kau galak sekali ! hajima!"

"hahhh!"

Sehun menarik nafas sedalam dalamnya , lalu mengehembuskannya hingga angin dari hidung mancung itu mampu mengenai kulit tangan Kai yang berada diujung sofa sana .

"nafasmu seperti kerbau Sehuna.."

_BUGGG_

"arghhh!"

Ya biarlah mereka seperti itu dulu

-o-

**#RS**

_Dap dap dap _

Langkah kaki cepat menghiasi koridor yang sudah benar benar sepi di rumah sakit pusat Seoul ini , bahkan lampu lampu telah dimatikan , hanya tersisa bayangan cahaya dari kamar pasien , dan cahaya lampu yang menerangi post suster jaga setiap malam . Walau ini sudah jam 2 pagi , tampaknnya namja dengan kemeja biru langit yang masih rapih ini masih sadar sepenuhnya .

_Dap dap dap _

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah cepat menuruni memasuki lift yang dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh interiornya , terlihat minimalis , rapih , dan nyaman sangat jauh bertolak belakang dengan kesan lift di film film horor .

_Ting_

Suara itu menandakan dia sudah sampai pada lantai tujuannya yaitu lantai dasar.

Pintu lift terbuka langsung memancarkan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan karna retinanya terbiasa melihat kegelapan saat melewati lorong lorong rumah sakit .

_Dap dap dap _

Saraf otaknya terus menggerakan kakinya menuju meja resepsionis .

" selamat malam menjelang pagi dok "

Perawat yang berjaga memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kris saat ia baru saja sampai ,

"ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" ya, benar benar sopan dan terlatih , jika orang biasa yang melakukan ini , pasti mereka akan terlihat hancur karna tak tidur semalaman , berbeda dengan pekerja ship malam disini .

"ya, hai bisakah kau berikan padaku data pasyen yang terakhir kali mengunjungi ruanganku itu ?"

"maaf tapi—"

"please .."

Belum sempat perawat itu selesai bicara Kris sudah memotong sambil memberi muka sedikit melemas , membuat perawat yang gendernya wanita itu otomanis termenung dan hanya bisa menuruti permintaannya tanpa berkata apapun lagi , tentu itu karna pesona seorang Wu Yifan !

"trimakasi cantik" _wink wink wink_ .. perawat itu hanya menatap cengo insan yang sudah berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

-o-

"Sehunaaaa.."

"apa!?" Sehun menjawab ketus , sepertinya dia sedang datang bulan ,mungkin

"kau yakin kejadian itu hanya halusinasi ?" Kai bertanya , tapi matanya tetap menuju pada buku pelajaran didepannya , semalas malasnya mereka , mereka juga cukup mempunyai pikiran yang sehat untuk membuat macan terkiler disekolahan marah ,

Mendengar itu ekspresi Sehun melembut , ia menghela nafasnya kasar

"tidak.."

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari orang yang berbeda ..

Hening

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi

"Sehunaa.."

"apa lagi ?" insan yang dipanggil membalas setengah niat , pr nya sebentar lagi selesai , dan Kim Jongin berperan sebagai pengganggu sekarang .

"ini ..."

_Sret_

Kai memberikan buku tulis berkulit hitam biasa ke arah Sehun , ya mereka mengerjakan pr di ruang tamu , keduanya duduk dikarpet berbulu warna abu abu yang sangat lembut

"hehehe" merasa sedang untung mungkin , Sehun engeluarkan cengiran bodohnya , tidak disiasiakan contekan didepannya , kekeke

"bosan..." Kai menguap , jarum jam sudah menunjukan jam 2 lewat 30 menit pagi , mungkin kalian mengira hanya siswa nekat tidur sepagi ini , ya mereka memang nekat .

"tidurlah.. aku ingim mandi dulu" Sehun berdiri setelah selesai dari kegiatan mencontek meregangkan kakinya yang kali ini bahkan hampir kesemutan karna terus ia lipat sedari tadi

Setelahnya Kai dan Sehun berjalan beriringan kearah kamar Kai , walaupun disini ada kamar tamu tapi Sehun selalu tidur berdua dengan Kai , untuk apa menginap dirumah teman tapi tidur sendirian ? apa asiknya ...

_Klek_

"hahhh"

Setelah pintu kamar dengan dekorasi modern itu terbuka Kai segera berjalan kearah kasur kingsizenya dan merebahkan badannya disana , sedangkan Sehun dibelakangnya menyempatkan menutup pintu lalu bergegas kekamar mandi untuk mandi seperti yang ia bilang tadi .

-o-

Hanya terdengar suara gemericik air dari luar

Tampaknya Sehun sudah memulai ritual mandinya

Dia mengosokan sabun ketubuhnya dalam jumlah yang banyak , mungkin dia sudah lama tidak mandi .

"hahh segarnya..."

Sehun merasakan dingin yang menghujam kulitnya saat air percikan shower mengenai tubuhnya .

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menekakan keran shower , membuat percikan air yang keluar deras tak lagi terlihat .

Pria kurus berperawakan tinggi itu mengambil handuknya , mengelap badannya , lalu menutupi daerah bawahnya , kaki jenjangnya ia gerakan membawa dirinya menuju westafel minimalis dikamar mandi Kai , manik hazel itu melihat bayangan dirinya pada cermin ,

"wah aku tampan juga ya... hahaha" Sehun narsis sendiri didepan kaca

.

.

"cihh pede sekali .."

_Deg_

Baiklah tadi itu suaranya tapi ia tidak merasa mengucapkan kata terakhir tadi , Sehun membalikan tubuhnya mencari sumber suara

"hmm tapi dulu aku memang tampan si"

_Deg deg deg_

Baiklah suara kepedean dari mana lagi itu

"hoyyy... belakang .. lihat kecermin!"

Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti suara yang sama percis dengan dirinya itu , ia memutar badannya kembali kearah cermin,

_DEG _

mata mereka bertemu, perbedaan warna mata membuat sehun merinding

Oh baiklah jantungnya akan copot sekarang .

Apa terulang lagi ?

_Dapdapdap_

Kaki jenjang itu berlari keluar kamar mandi , ingin mengecek apakah hal itu terjadi lagi atau tidak , dengan mengetahui keberadaan Kai ,

"KAAAIII KAII!" hehe rutuki lah kebodohannya sekarang , jika benar hal itu terjadi

Tidak ada ..

.

.

_Dapdapdap_

Sehun kembali lagi kekamar mandi , melihat kembali kedepan cermin , tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang sudah tak beraturan , dia menatap tak percaya sosok bermata merah gelap yang menyerupai dirinya itu .

"hey hey tenanglah kau sendiri sudah tau jika tubuhmu akan melakukan hal yang sama didunia nyata .. bisa bisa kau dianggap gila .. "

Bayangan Sehun dicermin berbicara panjang lebar .

"ja-jadi si-siapa kau ?"

"ahh aku .." sosok dicermin menuntjuk dirinya dengan muka datar

"namaku Rowl .." lanjutnya , sosok itu berpindah dari cermin kesamping Sehun , terkejut setengah mati Sehun dengan cepat memutar kepalanya kearah sesuatu yang sedang menyebutkan namanya itu ,

Tapi sedetik kemudian bayangan itu berpindah kembali ke cermin , matanya yang terus ia pamerkan membuat Sehun tambah merinding

Tes tes

Mata Sehun melebat saat melihat darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya , ahh mimisan

"cehh tampaknya pertahanan tubuhmu lemah ya , padahal aku sudah mengecek apakah energimu cukup untuk kutemui ... baiklah maafkan aku .." sosok itu memudar dari cermin didepan Sehun mata yang ia lihat merah gelap mulai menghilang dirubah menjadi bayangan dirinya yang semula

"hei !" Sehun kembali terkejut saat bayangan itu tiba tiba kembali lagi , tapi ia masih diam menutup lubang hidungnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi

"suruh temanmu itu berhati hatilah dengannya ," otak Sehun masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya

.

.

"Xeldom itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik"

lanjut bayangan itu lagi setelah itu benar benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri .

-o-

TBC

* * *

hohoho ... :D gimana ? yg merasa tertarik yo monggo diriviews yg engga youwes author g maksa xD, kkekeke ada yg nanya twitter sya ya kkekeke sya ini orang kamseupay ieuhh mbak .. jdi ga punya yang bgituan ,, T_T


	5. Chapter 5

"_hei !" Sehun kembali terkejut saat bayangan itu tiba tiba kembali lagi , tapi ia masih diam menutup lubang hidungnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi _

"_suruh temanmu itu berhati hatilah dengannya ," otak Sehun masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya _

_._

_._

"_Xeldom itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik" lanjut bayangan itu lagi setelah itu benar benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri ._

-o-

**TIME ZONE** chap 5

Benar benar pergi , dalam hitungan detik Sehun bisa merasakan kembali suhu normal dikamar mandi , ia menarik nafas lega , tangan putih itu masi setia menutup hidungnya

.

.

perlahan tapi pasti saraf otaknya mulai bekerja kembali , saat indra penglihatannya dapat melihat bayangan manusia dari cermin , tidak manusia itu bukan bayangan dirinya atau bayangan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Rowl tadi , terlihat dari warna kulitnya

Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya , bahkan matanya tinggal segaris sekarang

Semakin jelas

Dia kenal orang itu

Tapi syapa ?

_Ingat_

_Ingat_

_Ing-_

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HITAM ! KKAMJONG ! BODOHHHH!SIALAN! KENAPA KAU DISINI !?"

Mata hazel itu melebar seketika , walau masih terlihat sipit untuk orang yang melihatnya , sementara yang diteriaki hanya menutup telinga serapat rapatnya berusaha mencegah udara yang membawa serpihan suara cempreng itu memasuki telinganya .

"ya!ya!pelankan suara cemprengmu itu !"

"hahhh..hahh.." Sehun mengelus dadanya yang tidak memakai apa apa

"k-kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" lanjutnya

Kai tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun , ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun ,

Kontak mata yang dalam

Tangan berlapis kulit tan sexy itu mengambil tisiu di samping westafel , sedikit mengibaskannya lalu melipat benda tipis itu asal , perlahan mengelap darah di area sekitas lubang hidung sampai ujung bibir atas milik namja putih yang sekarang hanya diam mematung , membiarkan keheningan menghisap mereka dalam pikiran masing masing .

Kai membuang tisiu itu ke temat sampah disamping Sehun lalu mengambil tisiu baru menggulung benda itu menjadi oval dan padat , lalu menyumbatkannya pada lubang hidung Sehun yang kemungkinan darahnya masih akan mengalir .

"jadi apa yang dia katakan padamu ?" tanya Kai to the point, setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan kecilnya .

"ehh dia ? ohh kau melihatku?

"ya tadi.."

**#falzback**

Roh dari pria tan yang telah toples di kasur kingsizenya sekarang sudah setengah memasuki alam mimpi , bisa dipastikan sedikit lagi mata itu akan tertutup sempurna .

Kelopak onyx malam itu mulai merapat seiring dentingan jarum jam menandakan bahwa waktu terus berjalan , membawa mereka pada umur yang lebih tua setiap detiknya .

**#kaiprof**

Hah.. akhirnya bisa berbaring juga , Sehun sudah masuk kamar mandi setengah jam yang lalu , ceh mandinya lama sekali seperti perempuan saja ,

"hoammm"

Aku dengar samar samar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi dan itu menandakan Sehun masih memanjakan dirinya didalam sana ,

Ah mata ini mulai memberat , aku membuka kaos yang sedari tadi kupakai , tidak nyaman bagiku tidur menggunakan baju , untung aku masih betah memakai celana ya hehehe,

Kurasakan pandangan ku mulai menggelap setiap detiknya ,

_Gelap_

_Gelap_

_Gelap_

_Menggelap_

**#authorprof**

BRAKKK

Kai baru saja meloncat dari alam mimpinya , karna mendengar suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras , ingin rasanya Kai mengutuk pria albino yang membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat tak berperasaan itu .

_Dap dap dap_

"ya!—" Kai membuka mulutnya benar benar berniat untuk memberikan Sehun hujaman kata kata karna berani mengganggu tidurnya , tapi ia tahan karna melihat ekspresi panik yang sangat jelas dari wajah teman karipnya itu .

"KAAAIII KAII!" Sehun berteriak memanggil nama yang sudah menempel di pemiliknya sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah .

'hei apa apaan dia ? .. ' Kai mengerutkan alisnya

'tunggu..' Kai menatap Sehun yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu

'pasti hal itu ' ya seakan akan otak yang sudah karatan itu bekerja kembali dengan jenius

Kai menegakkan punggungnya , mendekati Sehun

.

_Dapdapdap _

Lihatlah bahkan belum sampai Kai menepuk bahu Sehun pria kurus itu sudah lebih dulu berlari kekamar mandi

"cehh"

Kai mendecih kesal , lalu kaki jenjang itu mengikuti Sehun kedalam ruangan yang selalu ada disetiap rumah .

Kai berdiri sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang Sehun , ia sedikit bergeser agar bisa melihat kearah cermin yang sedang ditatap Sehun dengan sangat serius , seakan akan ada hantu disana

Kai hanya diam , tak melakukan apapun , ia tau tidak mungkin bisa menyadarkan Sehun dari hal ini , pria tan itu menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke dinding yang dilapisi cermin besar , ya mungkin interiornya kehabisan ide sehingga membuat seperempat lebih dari ruangan yang berlikuk dan bersiku itu terlapis cermin.

"ja-jadi si-siapa kau ?"

Kai dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang Sehun ucapkan , pandnagannya fokus pada cermin westafel didepannya ,

'mungkin er sesuatu yang mirip Sehun itu sedang berada dikaca /?' pikir Kai

Kai memiringkan kepalanya ,

Tak berapa lama Sehun dengan cepat melihat kekanannya , entah apa yang dilihatnya , Kai hanya fokus memperhatikan tontonan serius didepannya

Bagaikan tiupan angin , mata hazel itu sekarang sudah kembali menatap pada cermin

Tes tes

Manik obsidian hitam itu melebar , melihat cairan merah yang baru saja keluar dari lubang hidung mancung manusia yang terlihat sedang berdialog sendiri sedari tadi

Kai masih diam ,walaupun ia khawatir , dia takut jika ia mengganggu malah akan membawa dampak negatif bagi Sehun disana , ini bukan permainan

Sehun menutup lubang hidungnya , mencegah darah lebih banyak lagi keluar dari sana

Entahlah air wajah pria salju itu mulai menenang , walau beberapa detik kemudian terlihat kembali menegang , hingga Sehun mengeluarkan suara hembusan nafas lega dari mulutnya

**#flazbackend**

-o-

Hening , hanya kesunyian yang mereka dapat setelah Kai menyelesaikan ceritanya

"namanya Rowl ..."

Kai menghela nafas tanda ia mendengar perkataan Sehun , sebenarnya jarak sedekat ini membuat Sehun dan Kai merasa sedikit akward tapi mengahnyutkan

"Sehuna kau tidak malu eoh ?"

"heh malu apa ?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya

Kai menunjuk kearah bawah , Sehun mengikuti arah jari Kai

"handukmu.."

Astaga ,

.

.

Dia naked

"asdfghjjkkkll...! KAIIIIIIIIII!"

-o-

**#pagi **

_BYURRRR_

Pria gelap yang lima detik lalu masih berada di alam mimpi kini tiba tiba terbangun , entahlah biasanya jika bangun dia akan merasa malas tapi tidak untuk hari ini karna Sehun telah memandikannya terlebih dahulu dengan seember air sedang langsung ditempat tidur , wahh selera Sehun memang anti mainstrim ya .

"masih hidup eoh ?" ember yang biasa Kai gunakan untuk air pel masih bertengger di genggaman Sehun , pria itu memejamkan matanya sepertinya ia sudah berusaha lama untuk membangunkan seorang Kim Jongin.

"aishh... Sehun kau harus menjemur kasurku setelah ini"

"nyalakan saja ac nya terus nanti akan kering sendiri ! cepat mandi !"

Pemilik obsidian tajam itu mengelap mukanya kasar setelah itu menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi mengikuti perintah pria salju itu dengan setengah niatan .

**#SeoulInternationalHighSchool **

_Tuk tuk tuk _

"Kim Jong In!"

"ehh.. ne saem "

"jika kau lebih suka melamun dari pada mengikuti pelajaran lebih baik keluar sekarang"

"baik saem .." Kai menyeret langkahnya keluar kelas , yang lain hanya bisa menatap cengo kepergian Kai , bahkan guru sejarah yang mengajar sempat cengo dengan kelakuannya

"mwo ?! murid kurang ajar!"

Ya jujur itu lebih baik bukan

-o-

Susah payah Kai menyeret kakinya keluar kelas , dia benar benar mengantuk saat ini bayangkan saja mereka hanya tidur empat jam mamen ,bahkan Kai berani menjamin jika seorang Oh Sehun sudah hampir tertidur dibalik lipatan tangannya sekarang .

_Tap tap tap_

Terus berjalan , tidak ada suara lain selain derap kaki jenjang yang mengiringi waktunya untuk sampai ke tempat biasa ia membolos

_Tap tap tap _

_Brek _

_Sreeekkk_

Kita belum sampai , ini hanya pintu yang memperlihatkan lorong gelap dengan tangga beton yang terlihat kotor .

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap _

Kai menaiki tangga dengan pelan , rasanya nyawanya sudah ingin terbang kealam mimpi sekarang , bahkan badannya terasa berat untuk digerakan

_Srrakkk_

Anak tangga terakhir sedang ia injaki sekarang , tangan itu mendorong pintu besi yang sudah setengah karatan ,

Hembusan angin menyapa kulit nya , dingin... tapi ia suka suasana tenang seperti ini ,

_Breekk_

Kai menutup pintu itu asal , lebih memilih fokus pada angin dingin yang membuat helaian rambut kelam berantakan itu mengikuti irama angin membawa kesejukan untuk dirinya

"hahh.."

Tempat ini luas , mengingat sekolahannya yang memang sangat luas , otomatis atapnya terlihat sangat luas ditambah tidak ada barang barang atau atap yang menutupi tempat ini , hanya ada beberapa beberapa beton yang berbentuk kotak yang Kai sendiri tidak tau apa fungsinya , mungkin hanya hiasan atau pembatas tapi Kai biasa menggunakannya untuk duduk atau sandaran .

Perlu waktu lumayan lama untuk berjalan ketengah tengah tempat ini , bahkan menurut Kai ukuran tempat ini lebih luas dari lapangan sepak bola , ditambah lagi ditambah bagian satu tingkat dibawah tempat ini yang memiliki atap dan tersambung kesini.

pemilik tubuh proposional itu membarinngkan badannya dilantai yang kotor begitu saja , menggunakan lengannnya sebagai bantalan ,memandang langit yang dihiasi banyak gumpalan kapas berwarna putih terlihat sangat empuk bila kita bisa berbaring disana

**#kantin **

_Srak srak _

seorang pria mungil sedang sibuk mengaduk ngaduk bahan makanannya menajdi satu di salah satu dari sekian banyak stan kantin yang terlihat paling ramai , panci ukuran sedang dan sendok masak stenlis yang ia pegang , sepertinya dia sangat pandai memasak

dia terus mengaduk

_aduk _

_aduk _

_aduk _

_aduk _

"paman masakanmu gosong !" teriak salah satu murid didepan stan

_Aduk _

_Aduk_

_Aduk_

_Aduk_

_Aduk_

_Aduk_

Seakan akan tak ada lelahnya tangan kecil yang hanya memiliki sedikit otot itu terus mengaduk , seakan tak peduli masakannya gosong , mata bulat besar itu tak fokus melihat ke masakannya, aneh ...

Pria kecil itu terlihat tegang matanya terus saja bergetar , seakan tak peduli masakan itu sudah berasap

_Aduk _

_Aduk_

"paman ! nanti kebakaran !"

Tangan yang memegang panci itu bergetar sekarang , murid murid yang merasa diacuhkan akhirnya pergi menduduki tempatnya masing masing , mereka memesan pada stan lain saat ini ,

"paman itu aneh.."

_Srak srak srak_

Bahkan bau gosong sudah tercium

.

.

"e-ehh!" entahlah sepertinya nyawa paman itu sudah kembali , ia menatap panik masakannya yang sudah mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap , asap , bahkan api ukuran sedang

_Dapdapdap_

Kaki pendek itu berlari mengambil air diember dan menyiram kompor beserta masakannya tadi

"hahh hahh hah.." pria mungil itu mengatur nafasnya setelah api mati

_Tap _

Seseorang memegang bahu sempitnya

"baru bertemu dengan Loex hmm ?.. Do Kyungsoo"

_Deg deg _

Bisikan dingin yang merambat ke indra pendengarannya , membuat bagian leher putih itu merinding

-o-

**#atap**

Kelopak obsidian tajam itu sudah tertutup hampir dua jam lamanya ,

Kelas guru sejarah sudah usai sejam yang lalu , ia sempat terbangun saat suara bell pergantian pelajaran yang sangat nyaring memasuki indra pendengarannya tapi kemudian tertidur lagi saking sejuknya angin disini .

.

.

Kelopak onyxnya mulai terbuka , menampakan manik kelam dari pemiliknya yang masih mengantuk .

Kim Jong In nama pria itu

Lengan berotot itu bergerak menopang dirinya agar bisa setengah duduk

"ehh.."

Berat

Kai menoleh ke bawah

"ceeh.."bibir tebalnya terangkat sebelah membentuk senyuman samar yang jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain . Lihatlah betapa lucunya pria albino yang sedang berbaring meninpa setengah tubuhnya sekarang , terkadang Kai berfikir bahwa teman karipnya itu sangat manis jika tidak menunjukan muka datar , apa lagi jika mata sipit itu melengkung ke bawah membentuk bulan sabit jika ia sedang tersenyum .

Kai bisa menebak jika pria putih ini juga diusir karna ketahuan tidur di kelas , atau dia kabur dari kelas dan mencari tempat strategis untuk tidur .

_Tes tes _

Sarafnya merasakan tetesan air yang menyenntuh kulit gelapnya , Kai mendongak menatap awan yang telah menggelap , awan putih yang ia lihat sebelum tidur tadi sudah tergantikan menjadi awan kelam menandakan bahwa langit mendung akan memuntahkan isinya sebentar lagi

_Tes tes tes _

tetesan air yang lebih besar menyentuh wajah tampan itu membuat gendang telinganya mendengar suara kecipak yang lebih keras

"Sehunaa.. hei bangun.. sebentar lagi hujan " Kai bisa meraskan insan yang menimpanya bergerak tak nyaman karna tidurnya terganggu , Sehun mengucek matanya pelan , mata hazelnya lebih dulu melihat keatas kearah Kai yang juga sedang menatapnya

"aishh lama sekali .."

_Greb_

Kai membawa Sehun dalam dekapannya menggendong tubuh kurus itu ke pintu menuju jalan kebawah , melindungi Sehun dari air hujan yang mulai deras membasahi kepalanya , Kai sedikit berlari mempersempit waktu agar tetes demi tetes air hujan tak dapat menyentuh mereka lebih banyak lagi , sementara Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan wajah dengan rahang tegas yang sedikit basah terkena air hujan , tanpa sadar senyum tulus terlihat merubah matanya yang hanya segaris membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit .

-o-

**#kantin**

Dua pria dengan pebedaan tinggi badan yang sangat jauh sedang duduk berhadapan , yang berupa seperti hulk sedang fokus pada makanannya , sedangkan yang bermata kelelawar hanya memangku kepalanya bosan .

_Nyam nyam nyam_

_Nyam nyam nyam _

"ya ! sudah berapa lama kau makan ? sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau datang kesini Kris ? malah mengagetkanku seperti hantu pula !"

"hmm.. aku menemukan dua maknae kita "

_Gluk_

Do Kyungsoo meneguk colanya terdiam sebentar sebagai reaksi akan jawaban Kris

"lalu setelahnya apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

.

jeda waktu cukup lama bagi Kris untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu , bahkan makanan didalam mulutnya belum ia telan sumpit di tangan kanannya masi ia pegang erat

"entahlah Alex tidak pernah menemuiku lagi.."

Kris menelan makanan yang sempat didiamkan dalam mulutnya , mata tajam itu memandang lurus kedepan,kemudian tangannya terangkat menunjuk dua bocah dengan warna kulit berbeda yang baru keluar dari toilet pria disamping mading . Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tangan dan pandangan Kris , pria mungil itu membalikan badannya melihat dengan teliti apa yang Kris tunjuk

"mereka yang kubicarakan .."

TBC

* * *

yuhuuu, bgaimana ini ? - apa cmn sya aj yang merasa gaya bahasa dan alurnya semakin kaku ? T_T huhuhu maklum otak sya lagi rada rada sableng kekeke XD, btw rider juga harus sabar nungguin alur ff ini , pasti banyak yang gak ngerti kan ama jalan ceritanya xD makanya baca terus ni ff ok ? haha modus xD


	6. Chapter 6

_jeda waktu cukup lama bagi Kris untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu , bahkan makanan didalam mulutnya belum ia telan sumpit di tangan kanannya masi ia pegang erat _

"_entahlah Alex tidak pernah menemuiku lagi.."_

_Kris menelan makanan yang sempat ia diamkan didalam mulutnya , kemudian tangannya terangkat menunjuk dua bocah yang baru keluar dari toilet pria disamping mading . Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tangan dan pandangan Kris , pria mungil itu membalikan badannya melihat dengan teliti apa siapa yang Kris tunjuk _

"_mereka yang kubicarakan .."_

_._

_._

**TIME ZONE **chap 6

Kai dan Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sekolahan yang cukup bersih mengingat setiap bulan petugas dari pemerintahan akan mengecek seluruh kebersihan setiap sekolah di Korsel , Kai hanya menemani Sehun mencuci muka setelah pria albino itu sepenuhnya bangun saat sudah turun dari gendongan Kai tepat saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan perjalanan turun dari tangga menuju ke kelas . Mereka tidak sadar jika dari kejauhan ada dua insan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka lekat lekat .

**#kantin **

Masih pada posisi yang sama , Kris dan Kyungsoo hanya menunggu sampai dua pria itu benar benar pergi menjauh ,

"mereka ? Kai dan Sehun eoh ?" Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya , Kris mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban

"mereka pasienmu ?"

"hmm hanya konsultasi masalah gangguan yang mereka alami , dan aku hanya berpura pura tidak tau " sumpit stenlis yang dipegang pria tinggi itu kembali mencampur makanan dimangkuknya , menjepit beberapa bulgogi dan memasukannya dalam mulut kecil yang berbibir sedikit tebal tersebut .

"kenapa kau harus pura pura tidak tau ?!"protes Kyungsoo

"menurutmu ?!meyakinkan mu saja aku perlu waktu dua bulan ! apa lagi dua bocah yang masih labil itu hehh..."

"ehehee.." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, ia serasa flazback ke masa lalu , disaat saat ia hampir melarikan diri karna mengira Kris adalah orang tidak waras, tapi kemudian semua berjalan seperti semula ketika dia lebih sering dipertemukan oleh sesuatu yang menyerupainya itu , ya sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih sering dibawa kesemacam zona yang ia tidak tau namanya tapi zona itu persis seperti keadaan nyata hanya saja orang orang sering menghilang , contohnya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia sedang mereka belum dekat selama satu setengah tahun Kyungsoo menjalani semua ini ia hanya tau jika namanya Loex , semua perkataan makluk itu seperti misteri , layaknya teka teki yang sangat sulit , menariknya ke dalam kebingungan , mereka hanya akan pasrah , pasrah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya , karna mereka tidak tau bagaimana cara berlari dari semua ini , bahkan tidak ada satupun yang bisa sembunyi

-o-

**#KaiHunsite **

Tidak tanggung tanggung dua bocah itu membolos sampai bell pulang berbunyi , dan disinilah mereka sekarang , didalam ruang kelas yang sudah mereka tinggalkan hampir lima jam lalu ,awalnya niat mereka hanya ingin mengambil tas lalu pulang , tapi apalah daya mereka malah bersantai dan jadi malas untuk pulang , Kai yang sedang duduk melihat keluar jendela , dan Sehun yang sedang sibuk mencoret coret papan tulis dengan gambar abstrak yang sulit untuk dijelaskan .

"Sehunaaa..."

"hmmm?" Sehun masih fokus pada karya seni yang ia buat , dari kejauhan bisa terlihat Sehun sedang menggambar doraemon eh tapi itu juga terlihat seperti kucing tak diurus , tapi jika dilihat lebih keluar gambar itu bisa jadi spongebob squerpans , entahlah..

"ayo pulang, atau kita akan terkunci disekolahan ini sampai besok pagi " Kai mengambil ranselnya , memikul benda itu dipunggung , sementara Sehun tengah sibuk menghapus maha karyanya yang telah memenuhi papan tulis berukuran empat kali dua meter tersebut dengan cepat .

"Sehunaaa.. ayolah aku mengantuk " ya maklum saja perlu waktu cukup lama untuk Sehun menghapus semuanya , sekalian mengembalikan spidol dan penghapus yang telah ia ambil diam diam kelemari , Kai berjongkok disamping pintu memangku kepalanya yang seakan tidak memiliki tulang leher agar tidak copot tiba tiba .

"ne ne tunggu sebentar " sesekali Sehun meloncat agar coretan dibagian atas bisa dihapus , setelahnya ia mengambil spidol dan penghapus yang ia gunakan tadi mengembalikan benda tabung dan balok itu kelemari .

"oke ayo per-" Sehun mengambil tasnya tapi begitu ia melihat kepintu Kai sudah tidak ada

"aishh hey tunggu aku !" segera ia berlari meninggalkan kelas yang masi terasa dingin itu walau ac yang tertanam didinting langit langit sudah dimatikan dari kantor pusat .

-o-

**#Sehunroom**

Dua bocah dengan warna kulit berbeda dalam satu ruang yang sama , yang hitam tidur di kasur , dan yang putih duduk menghadap komputer .

_Tok tok tok _

"Sehuna Kai waktunya makan siang anak anak .."suara ibu Sehun, seorang wanita berumur yang cantik baik dan ceria merambat masuk ke indra pendengaran Sehun membuat dirinya terpaksa harus mengalihkan perhatian dari game yang entah apa namanya .

"ne eomma Kai sedang tidur aku akan membangunkannya "

"ne .. eomma makan duluan oke?"

"okeehh mommy" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya kearah pintu , walaupun dia tau jika ibunya tidak bisa melihat itu .

"Kai .. " Sehun mengguncang badan Kai cukup keras , tidak perlu waktu lama Kai akan bangun karna sebenarnya dia baru saja tertidur lima menit lalu sebelumnya pria tan itu hanya berbaring sambil menutup mata saja , memikirkan masalahnya belakangan ini dan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya nanti , akan ada banyak kejutan yang menantimu Kim Jong In

"hmm? Wae?"

"ayo makan .. ibuku sudah menunggu dibawah" Sehun menarik tangan Kai yang masih berbaring , memaksanya untuk segera bangun karna cacing dalam perut pria albino itu suda berdemo minta makan .

-o-

"aigoo kenyang .. bibi kau baik sekali eoh "

"sama sama Kai "

"aigoo sudah jam tiga sore , bibi , Sehuna aku pulang dulu ya " Kai dengan cepat mengambil ranselnya ia sempatkan memeluk bibi Oh dan mengejek Sehun terlebih dahulu , lalu melesat cepat keluar mengendarai motor sport warna hitam yang memang tadi terparkir di pekarangan rumah Sehun dan melesat setelah tukang kebun Sehun membuka pintu

"paman aku pergi ya anyeong" Kai melambai sebentar pada paman yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja membuka pintu pagar untuknya , well keluarga Sehun memang tidak sangat kaya tapi tidak bisa dibilang miskin , mereka tergolong keluarga modis yang sederhanya dan hangat itu sebabnya Kai bisa dekat dengan keluarga Sehun.

-o-

_Ting tong ting tong_

Kai menekan bel mension ayah dan ibunya , tempat yang cukup lama tidak ia kunjungi ,cukup melelahkan sebenanya menempuh perjalanan kesini , tempat ini terletak dipinggir kota bahkan Kai tidak tau bagaimana cara ayah dan ibunya tahan dengan perjalanan dari rumah ke kantor , mungkin tidak terlalu terasa karna mereka lebih sering bekerja di luar negri , yeah begitulah..

Pagar besar dari besi mengkilap yang kuat itu terbuka , terlihat beberapa penjaga yang berdiri tegap tanpa bergerak sedikitpun , satu dari mereka mempersilahkan Kai untuk masuk , Kai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk masuk menelusuri pekarangan rumah dengan luas tanah sekitar 3 hektar tersebut ,ia membuka kaca helmnya hanya bermaksud menghirup angin segar , perlu waktu yang bisa dibilang lama hanya untuk mencapai bangunan ditengah luasnya tanah yang dihiasi dengan tanaman yang tertata rapi , terkadang Kai berfikir untuk apa membeli rumah sebesar itu kalau jarang ditempati ?

Sampai , Kai memarkirkan motornya sembarang tepat di samping mension ,

"tuan muda biar kubawa motor anda ke garasi" pria dewasa dengan stelan jas rapi itu mengulurkan tangannya

"aniyo paman aku hanya sebentar akan susah untuk pergi jika dibawa ke garasi " –sementara untuk mengambilnya kau harus berjalan sepuluh menit menuju garasi, mau berapa lama aku menunggumu heh ? – tambahnya dalam hati

"ahh baiklah tuan muda silahkan masuk "

"aaa ne paman "

Kai berlari kecil menuju pintu mension yang lagi lagi bisa dibilang cukup jauh , ini sebabnya Kai lebih memilih pisah tepat tinggal dengan orang tuanya bisa kalian bayangkan saat SMP dulu kai keluar dari mension jam enam , sampai didepan pagar jam enam lewat sepuluh , sampai tengah kota jam tujuh dan sampai sekolah jam tujuh tiga puluh , dan begitu juga bila ia pulang , bukankah itu sama saja menghabiskan waktu hidupmu dengan hal yang tidak berguna ?,

"slamat sore tuan muda " ada enam maid , tiga dikanan pintu , tiga dikiri pintu yang semuanya serempak membungkuk memberi hormat pada Kai .

"sore" Kai membalas singkat sambil sedikit membungkuk kearah mereka , tidak nyaman rasanya begitu dihormati seperti ini dia jadi merasa seperti orang penting .

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan kearah tangga , berpijak pada satu demi satu anak tangga untuk menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang dulu menjadi tempat ia mengurung diri, bermain ps ,dan satu lagi yang merupakan kebiasaan terburuknya menonton vidio porno.

Pria jakung itu telah sampai didepan pintu kayu warna biru dongker , dengan gagang pintu stenlis yang cukup membuat benda persegi itu terlihat minimalis .

_Kriet_

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap _

Pria tan itu meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu diruangan gelap ini .

"ketemu!"

_Klek_

Dalam hitungan detik semuanya menjadi terang , mata Kai bisa melihat seluruh isi kamarnya yang belum berubah sama sekali , kamar ini tetap bersih walau sudah ia tinggalkan bertahun tahun , sayangnya sudah tidak ada perabotan lagi , hanya tersisa ranjang , lemari , dan meja kosong tanpa hiasan , Kai membawa hampir semua barangnya saat ia pindah , tapi jika tidak salah almarhumah neneknya pernah memberi sebuah gelang dengan ukiran naga yang cantik , entahlah mungkin barang itu tertinggal disini atau hilang , tapi seingatnya dia tidak membawa barang itu , mungkin sekarang barang itu sudah usang tapi entahlah .. tiba tiba saja entah kenapa ia rindu dengan neneknya dan gelang itu

_Tap tap _

Kai mulai mencari , dimulai dari laci laci meja belajarnya dulu

_Sret _

'kosong'

_Sret_

'kosong'

_Sret_

'kosong'

"huh.."

Kai membungkukkan punggung tegapnya melihat ke kolong meja

'tidak ada apa apa'

Baiklah bagaimana kalau kolong tempat tidur ?

'tidak ada'

Atau terselip di suatu tempat ?

Kai menelusuri seluruh seluk beluk kamar dengan teliti obsidian gelap nya bergerak gerak entah melihat kemana.

"haish tidak ada dimanapun"

Pria jakung itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ,kembali menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur

"bibi .. apa kau membersihkan kamarku ?" Kai berbicara pada seorang wanita paru baya berpakaian sederhana yang sedang mencuci piring membelakanginya

"ne tuan muda" bibi yang terlihat berumur itu berujar sopan pada Kai dengan sikap yang telaten dan terlatih maklum saja bibi in sudah bekerja tiga tahun sebelum Kai lahir.

"ee apa bibi melihat beberapa barang yang kutinggalkan"

"oh nyonya besar menyuruh maid lain memindahkan sisa barang kegudang tuan " ujar bibi itu

"aigo baiklah bi trimakasi " tidak lupa Kai membungkuk pada bibi itu , lalu dengan cepat melesat menuju suatu bangunan di belakang mension orang tuanya , gedung yang besarnya sama dengan rumah pribadi Kai , dan juga rumah keluarga Sehun . dan tempat itulah yang mereka sebut gudang .

_Huft_

Kai menghela nafasnya panjang ,berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan pintu masuk berwarna utih besi yang sudah usang itu .

"hahh.. baiklah baiklah"

_Srakkkk_

Kai menarik pintu itu ke kanan memberi sedikit ruang bagi badan kurus itu untuk masuk

**#incheonaiport **

_Dap dap dap dap dap dap dap_

_Dap dap dap_

Ribuan langkah kaki manusia memenuhi lobi keluar bandara korea yang paling terkenal ini , ada yang ingin menjemput saudara mereka ada yang dengan santai menyeret kopernya ada yang terlihat terburu buru untuk pergi dan lainnya , tapi diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang ada empat pria dengan wajah tampan seperti malaikat sedang berusaha mengikuti satu sama lain agar tidak hilang .

"aigoo .. ramai sekali .. ehh Chanyeol kau dimana ?!"

"disini Baek" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menemukan Chanyeol mengingat tinggi peria bertelinga lebar itu yang memang diatas rata rata .

"ehh Luhan ge Xiumin ge sini sini .." Chanyeol menggerakkan telapak tangannya memanggil gege gegenya yang tertinggal dibelakang , bandara hari ini benar benar sangat ramai baik keberangkatan maupun kedatangan semuanya sama sama padat .

-o-

"hahh "

Breekk

Pria jakung bertelinga lebar yang sempat dipanggil dengan nama Chanyeol itu menjatuhkah bokongnya kasar pada kursi kayu di caffe yang bandara ini sediakan untuk bersantai , sebenarnya banyak pilihan caffe dan resoran yang menarik perhatiannya , tapi tiga orang yang bersamanya inginnya kesini ya apa boleh buat .

Mereka berempat duduk saling berhadapan , Luhan yang sibuk dengan donat coklat yang ia pesan , Xiumin sibuk dengan oreo cake yang terlihat menggiurkan , Baekhyun sibuk bermain dengan Iphone hitamnya sementara Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan tiga manusia didepannya dengan santai , sesekali menyesap kopi hitam yang ia pesan menunggu cake pesanannya

_Drttt drtt _

Smart phone Chanyeol bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk

.

_**From: Kris **_

_**To: Chanyeol**_

'_kau sedang apa ?'_

_._

Wahhh keajaiban dari mana siluman naga itu peduli pada apa yang Chanyeol lakukan , Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya mengetik beberapa kata .

.

_**From: Chanyeol **_

_**To: Kris **_

'_makan.. tumben kau peduli kekeke '_

_._

Sementara disebuah ruangan ukuran sedang rumah sakit Seoul , pria tinggi yang kerap dipanggil Kris itu hanya mendecih ringan .

.

_**From: Kris **_

_**To: Chanyeol **_

'_ani hanya merindukanmu teman .. masalah ?'_

_._

_**From: Chanyeol **_

_**To: Kris **_

'_wah kau merindukanku hmm sayangku cintaku manisku pujaan hatiku ? :*'_

.

_**From:Kris **_

_**To: Chanyeol **_

'_WTF! -_- GO TO HELL'_

.

"BWAHAHHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil memukul meja , dia jadi geli sendiri mengetik kata kata tadi .

_**From: Chanyeol **_

_**To: Kris **_

'_xDDD aku di Seoul sekarang bodoh'_

_-_send-

.

_**From: Kris **_

_**To: Chanyeol**_

'_what !? why dont tell me first ?! u alone hehh ?'_

.

_**From: Chanyeol **_

_**To: Kris **_

'_ngomong opo toh ? ._.'_

.

_**From: Kris **_

_**To: Chanyeol **_

' _aku serius bodoh '_

.

_**From: Chanyeol **_

_**To: Kris **_

' _xD aku dengan Baekhyun Luhan dan Xiumin ge , aku akan kerumahmu sekarang , jangan membuatku menunggu , baiklah sudah dulu pesanan ku sudah datang, aku mau makan byee'_

Setelah itu baik Chanyeol maupun Kris tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan lagi , sementara Chanyeol dan 3 temannya bersiap menuju ke rumah Kris

-o-

**#gudang**

_Srakkk_

_Buggg_

Kai mengacak ngacak rambutnya kasar , dari tadi dia sudah bergelut tengan semua barang dibangunan ini . salah sendiri kenapa ia meu mencari sendiri ? feelingnya saat itu hanya tidang ingin merepotkan orang lain

Ia duduk dilantai semen yang sudah berdebu , ia sudah mencari di seluruh lantai dasar dan lantai dua yang cukup luas ini

Kai menaiki tangga , sepertinya ia harus mencari dilantai tiga , berusha menjaga langkah agar tidak jatuh , pasalnya bangunan ini tidak memiliki penerangan yang layak , hanya bermodalkan cahaya dari puluhan jendela yang bahkan kacanya sudah banyak yang pecah.

_Tap_

_Tap tap_

_Tap_

Tunggu

Pria tan itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat ia menaiki tangga ke tiga belas

Ini terasa familiar

Kai yakin seumur hidupnya selama ia tinggal di mansion ini pria tan itu sama sekali belum pernah menginjak lantai gudang ini seincipun

Seperti pernah melihat tapi ia yakin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tempat ini

Seingatnya ia baru menaiki tangga ini sekali

_aneh_

Kai mengedikkan bahunya sesaat , mungkin hanya perasaannya saja ,

'memikirkan feeling yang tidak penting ini hanya akan menambah beban hidup ku saja..' pikirnya

Jangan dipikirkan.. mungkin itu memang tidak penting ..

-o-

Kaki berbalut jins biru langit yang sengaja dirobek dan kets hitam itu sampai pada tempat tujuannya , baik waktunya mulai mencari lagi .

Kai memmulai dari apa yang pertama kali ia lihat , di sampiing tangga ,

**#20menitkemudian **

Pria tan itu masih mencari , yeah sekarang dia sudah menyelip diantara kardus kardus besar yang entah isinya apa , ahh apa itu ,dia menemukan mainan kecilnya yang ia tinggalkan dikamar saat ingin pergi

Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya mungkin disini tempat mereka menaru barang yang ia tinggalkan ,ia berusaha mencari lebih teliti

"ahaa!"

Akhirnya ..jari jari yang nampak kurus itu kini sedang memegang benda berbentuk lingkaran yang terbuat dari besi stenlis dengan ukiran naga yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan gelang , indah ..

Senyuman miring tesungging indah di wajah tampan berahang tegas itu .

Kai mengantongi gelang itu disakunya lalu menutup dan merapikan kembali kardus yang telah ia acak acak ,

_Kling _

Kai merasa hidung atasnya sedikit perih , ia menggerakan tangannya mengelap benda cair yang dirasa keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari goresan yang membuatnya semakin merasa perih .

_Darah _

Kai melihat kebawah , tepat didepannya , diantara kedua telapak kakinya ,

Alis dari insan bermanik malam itu menyerngit , suara satu gemaan langkah kaki menghiasi perjalanannya menuju sebuah benda yang telah menggores hidungnya .tangannya bergerak mengambil benda itu dari lantai yang penuh debu

Benda yang tidak kala indah dengan gelang pemberian almarhumah neneknya , kalung dengan rantai halus dan liontin besi berbentuk kristal yang sudut bawahnya berbentuk mata panah yang dibentuk cukup tajam , mungkin sudut itulah yang sempat menggores hidung Kai tadi ,

Kai mendongak mencari dari mana asal benda ini

Sebelumnya kalung itu tergantung tepat ditengah tengah atap yang berbentuk setengah bola di gedung ini , memantulkan bias cahanya dari berbagai jendela yang mengelilinginya ke lantai membentuk suatu lingkaran kecil yang terlihat seperti sorotan cahaya dari bolongan ditengah atap

Kai memperhatikan benda itu dengan teliti , matanya memicing ketika melihat dua nama yang terukir dikalung itu

Nama yang diukir dengan rapih dan indah

'_Taemin & Jongin'_

Siapa lagi Taemin itu ? kenapa seakan teka teki dihidupnya terus bertambah dari waktu kewaktu , membuat labirin gelap yang menariknya masuk dalam kebingungan .

TBC

* * *

haloooo sodara sodara ,,, makasih untuk riviews sblmnya , nah berhubung ada yg nanya ini yaoi ato g, nah sya juga bingung ,, jadi sya tanya ama semuanya ini mau yaoi ato straigh aj ? ._. msalahnya klo yaoi aga g masuk akal si .. tapi klo straigh tar ni ff g laku ._.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kai memperhatikan benda itu dengan teliti , matanya memicing ketika melihat dua nama yang terukir dikalung itu _

_Nama yang diukir dengan rapih dan indah _

'_Taemin & Jongin'_

_Siapa lagi Taemin itu ? kenapa seakan teka teki dihidupnya terus bertambah dari waktu kewaktu , membuat labirin gelap yang menariknya masuk dalam kebingungan ,_

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 7

_Brekkk _

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar ke kasur , pria tan itu baru saja selesai mandi , seperti biasa dia keluar hanya memakai celana santai tanpa atasan .

Ia memandang langit langit kamarnya , memang tidak ada apa apa disana , hanya ada cahaya lampu yang sedikit menyilaukan dari arah kanan . Mata itu perlahan memberat , sluruh warna yang dilihatnya perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan warna kabur transparan perlahan semuanya menggelap .

_Gelap_

_Gelap_

Tunggu ..

Pria itu kembali terduduk dikasurnya, Kai menggerakan kakinya melangkah ke tumpukan baju baju yang belum dicuci mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana yang ia gunakan tadi .

Kai melihat dua benda berbeda bentuk dan motif ditelapak tangannya , satu benda yang sudah familiar baginya dan satu lagi benda yang melukai hidungnya beberapa saat lalu , dan ohh bahkan dia baru sadar jika hidungnyanya masih terasa perih , dan luka itu belum kering , tapi bukan Kim Jong In namanya bila dia peduli , dia memang bukan orang yang terlalu peduli pada dirinya ,

Pria itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur , memegang benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan jarinya , helaan nafas terdengar pelan

'nek .. Tuhan menjagamu disisinya kan ? kuharap begitu ..'

.

.

'jaljayo'

Hanya beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan dalam hati , dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya , mengiring detik detik dimana kelopak mata itu menenggelamkan manik onyx tajam seindah langit malam sampai tak terlihat lagi. Sampai semuanya benar benar gelap , dengan roh yang sudah pergi kealam mimpi .

-o-

**#SeoulInternationalHighSchool**

Kai menghela nafasnya berat ,

Bosan ..

Ya bosan , ia benci sejarah ... terlalu banyak memori yang harus dia gunakan untuk menghapal , sungguh merepotkan ,Kai mengambil Iphone hitamnya dengan santai , ia mencari kontak orang yang biasa ia ajak bicara , yaa Sehun siapa lagi

.

_**From: Kai **_

_**To: Sehun **_

'_hei kau dimana ?'_

-send-

.

5 menit kemudian

.

_Drtt drtt _

Kai merasa handphonenya bergetar pertanda ada balasan , jari panjang itu dengan lincah membuka aplikasi bergambar amplop .

.

_**From: Sehun **_

_**To: Kai **_

'_aku disampingmu bodoh ! -_-' _

_._

Kai menepuk jidatnya halus , bahkan ia lupa jika Sehun adalah teman sebangkunya . ia menoleh kesamping melirik Sehun yang terlihat serius dengan pelajaran , terlihat .. hanya terlihat Kai yakin pikiran namja berkullit seputih susu itu entah sedang melayang kemana sekarang

_Puk_

Kai merasa berat pada salah satu bahunya , ia menoleh kesumber berat diarah kiri , wangi sampho baby merambat masuk ke indra penciumannya , wangi dari rambut berwarna coklat karamel milik namja putih yang kini sedang menyandar pada bahunya .

_**From: Sehun **_

_**To: Kai **_

'_aku mengantuk .. u_u'_

salah satu sudut bibir tebal itu terangkat membentuk senyuman samar saat membaca sms dari makluk bermuka dua disampingnya ini , kadang dingin kadang manja , itulah Sehun.

"tidurlah" bisiknya pelan

Dengan senang hati Sehun mengikutinya , doakan saja semoga guru sejarah yang killernya beda beda tipis dengan guru matematika mereka itu tidak melihat , beruntung pula mreka yang ditempatkan dipojok belakang .

-o-

**#krisHome **

_Tok tok tok _

"chanyeol.."

Kris berdiri didepan benda persegi panjang yang memiliki panjang sepantaran dengan tinggi badannya, tiang bendera itu mendudukan dirinya dilantai keramik yang dingin ,sambil menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada pintu

Hari ini Kris libur , tidak ada pekerjaan , mengingat dia hanya bekerja sebagai ahli jiwa , tidak banyak pasien yang datang , dan tidak telalu banyak jadwal yang menuntut , tapi gajinya tetap bisa dikatakan tinggi mengingat Korea Selatan adalah negara maju pasti pendapatannya tinggi .

"yeoll.."

_Tok tok tok _

Kembali kepalan telapak tangan pucat itu mengetuk pintu coklat tua dengan pelan .

"apa?" suara serak terdengar dari dalam sana , yeah tidak perlu repot repot mendobrak pintu atau menunggu Chanyeol membukakan pintu mereka bisa bicara langsung tanpa melihat satu sama lain , itu cara yang lebih santai menurut mereka , toh Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin sudah pergi dari pagi pagi buta entah kemana saat mata mereka belum terbuka

Bisa ia rasakan Chanyeol juga berada di balik sana dengan posisi yang hampir sama , entahlah feeling

"jadi- " ada jeda sebentar diiringi helaan nafas

"apa yang telah kau temukan ?"

Mereka bicara dengan tenang, suara kicauan burung pagi menjadi backsound , membuat perasaan semakin nyaman dan tenang

"nothing... but-" diluar sana Kris masi menunggu jawaban Chanyeol , sedangkan Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya meraih ransel yang kemarin ia bawa mengeluarkan sebuah map hitap

_Sreett _

Kris merasa tangannya ditubruk suatu benda tipis , pria blasteran itu melihat kebawah , kearah map hitam yang Chanyeol berikan sela dari bawah pintu , tangan itu bergerak mengambil dan membaca kertas kertas dengan ketikan tanpa typo sedikitpun , seperti biodata seseorang , ohh bukan tapi beberapa orang .., Kris melihat lembaran kedua dan ketiga berisi informasi orang yang berbeda

_._

Kris memperhatikan lembar pertama berisi data diri tentang seorang yang bernama Hwang Zi Tao

"anak itu selalu bolak balik tempat latihan wushu dia senior dan juga guru les disana .." Chanyeol berkata dengan santai

.

Lembar kedua Kim Jongdae

" yang kedua itu orang yang mudah berteman , aku sangat mudah berbaur dan bercerita padanya ia juga mudah menerima tentang kejadian aneh itu "

.

Lembar ketiga Zhang Yixing

" dia itu kalem , lembut , sifatnya keibuan pintar masak , ya begitulah intinya mereka bertiga sudah tau tentang kita dan akan segera menyusul kesini "

"kapan?" tanya Kris

"sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi Baekhyun , Luhan dan Xiumin ge sedang menjemput mereka "

Sementara diluar sana Kris hanya bisa beroria , oo jadi itu alasan kenapa tiga orang brisik seperti mereka rela bangun pagi pagi buta .

"hey Wu Yifan ... "

"cehh sopanlah sedikit pada yang lebih tua bung "

"aku lapar.."

"kalau begitu keluar dan masak sendiri makananmu !"

_Krekkk brukkk_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya , tidak peduli Kris yang sepenuhnya menyender tadi tersungkur kebelakang .

"ckk sialan " Kris menopang kembali badan kurusnya , lalu berdiri mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang .

-o-

_KRINGGGGG _

Bell berbunyi tanda apabila kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah dihentikan , semua siswa siswi mulai membereskan barang barangnya , memasukan alat tulis dan buku yang berserakan diatas meja kedalam tas , ada yang merapikan bahan pesentasi mereka dilaboratorium , dan masih banyak lagi.

Kai dengan cepat melesat keluar , setelah kelasnya menyelesaikan doa pulang dan guru yang mengajar meninggalkan mereka , ia tidak bersama Sehun kali ini , sedari tadi bocah albino itu mengikuti pengayaan matematika yang diberikan sekolah disetiap mata pelajaran ,kenapa seorang Kim JongIn tidak mengikuti pengayaan itu ? sebenarnya Kai itu pintar tapi hanya di hitungan , dia bisa sangat cepat mempelajari rumus rumus matematika fisika dan kimia , kecepatan menghitungnya juga sudah melebihi batas normal , hanya saja lebih banyak mata pelajaran hapalan dari pada hitungan , jadilah dia kurang menonjol di mata teman temannya.

_Tap tap tap_

Kai berlari kecil kearah motor sport hitamnya , memakai helm yang dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk melindungi kepala pemakainya , dengan warna yang juga hitam mengkilap

_Ngengg ngengg _

Pria tan itu menancap gas segera keluar dari area sekolah membelah jalan kota yang masi sepi

-o-

Kai masi melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedikit tinggi , menikmati angin sore hari yang menenangkan , Kai menggerakan stirnya kekanan kekiri , membuat guncangan yang menyenangkan , terkadang pria jakung itu mengangkat bagian depan motor tinggi , bermaksud bergaya seperti pembalap , selagi jalan disini sedang sepi sepinya ,

"hey.."

Kai membulatkan matanya kaget , pria tan itu melihat kebelakang , Kai menatap malas saat kembali melihat jalanan .

"hey apakah spesies sepertimu punya otak? Ini di jalan raya bung!"

"hanya untuk bermain main denganmu "

Kai mencibir kesal , ia menekan rem ditangannya

'tidak bisa berhenti'

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kai menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk menekan rem , tapi selalu gagal , apa remnya blong ?

"kau tidak akan bisa berhenti selagi masi ada aku disini" seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu dibelakangnya bersuara .

"sialan! Untuk apa kau menemuiku?"

"cehh" demi apa Kai tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya semenyebalkan itu

.

Cukup lama tidak ada percakapan sedikit pun diantara mereka berdua , Kai masih fokus kedepan , berharap jika di dunia nyata ia tidak terlindas truk atau semacamnya .

.

"hey bersiaplah ..."suara dingin yang tiba tiba memasuki gendang telinganya , membuat tengkuknya merinding seketika , sementara makluk dibelakang sana menunjukan smirk andalannya yang kurang lebih sama dengan milik Kai

Dalam sekejap semuanya kembali seperti semula Kai menoleh kebelakang dan makluk itu sudah tidak ada , pria tan itu menarik nafas kasar , ia menguatkan badannya yang entah kenapa menjadi lemas ,mesin beroda dua itu masih berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama , Kai menoleh kembali pada jalan raya yang entah sejak kapan mulai ramai , banyak pengendara lain yang menatapnya kesal

_Tinn tinnn _

'sial!'

_Ckittttt_

_BRAKKKKKK_

-o-

_Drrrttt drrrtt _

Sehun menatap kesal smartphonenya yang terus berbunyi , pria albino itu sedang mengisi perutnya dikantin , masih ada satu stan yang buka , sayang sekali itu bukan stan milik Do Kyungsoo , rasa masakannya kurang enak , ya tapi apa boleh buat cacing cacing perutnya sudah berdemo .

"ne eomma aku sedang makan" Sapa Sehun santai

"..."

"heh ? kalian tidak akan pulang lalu aku dengan syapa ?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"..."

"oh ne eomma aku bemain ditempat Kai saja"

"..."

"ne sukses dengan butiknya "

_Tut_

Well ibunya baru saja membuka satu cabang butik baru di jeju , jadilah orang tuanya menginap disana

Sehun menyuap kimchi terakhir di mangkuk itu , stelahnya mengambil ransel dan bergegas pergi .

-o-

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan santai menelusuri terotoar , Sehun duduk menunggu bus yang menuju halte dekat rumah Kai ,

"seharusnya tadi aku suruh Kai menunggu saja.." Pria berkulit salju itu berdecak kesal .

Lima menit kemuadian bus sudah datang Sehun segera masuk dan mengikuti kemana alur bus itu akan pergi

-o-

Sehun menekan kode kunci rumah Kai dengan santai , sekarang dia tidak lupa lagi hehehe

Klekk

Sehun mendorong pintu itu perlahan

" masih gelap apa Kai belum pulang ?" Sehun menatap bingung kegelapan didepannya , ia sedikit meraba dinding sebelum menemukan saklar lampu dan menekan tombol disana

_Klek _

Seketika semuanya menjadi terang , terlihat lah tatanan minimalis yang santai dari dalam sana , dengan seenak jidat Sehun melempar tasnya ke sofa , dan melesat kedapur .

Bocah tengil itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebungkus samanco , samanco itu eskrim yang dibungkus oleh kulit cake tipis dengan bentuk ikan koi , didalam tumpukan eskrimnya juga terdapat selai , ada selai stroberi dan ada pula selai coklat.

Sehun menjatuhkan bokongnya kasar pada sofa abu abu berlapis beludru dan dengan cepat melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya , meletakkan kakinya pada karpet halus berbulu tebal warna putih yang membuat sensasi geli pada telapaknya ,

Ia menggerakkan tangannya membuka saluran tv yang selalu ia tonton , MNET , ow coba lihat ada girls' generation , Sehun menatap kagum pada kesembilan wanita cantik yang sedang menari di layar kaca datar itu ,

_Deo dangdanghage neon  
Mr. Mr. nal bwa  
Mr. Mr__.__ geurae baro neo neo neo  
Nal gaseum ttwige han  
Mr. Mr. choegoui namja  
Mr. Mr__.__geuge baro neo  
Sangcheoro kkaejin yurijogakdo  
Byeori doeneun neo Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr.  
Nareul bitnaejul  
seontaek badeun ja!  
Geuge baro neo Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr_

"wuhuuuu!" ia meloncat kegirangan melihat bagian Sooyoung wanita tertinggi disana melangkahi seorang lelaki yang seakan berguling kebelakang , bahkan Sehun lupa eskrimnya yang setengah cair masih ia letakkan di meja .

_Drtt drtt_

"ishhh menggaggu " dengan kesal Sehun mengambil smartphonenya yang bergetar , tanpa melihat siapa lagi yang menelfon

"ya ada perlu apa ?" ia menjawab sedikit ketus

"..."

"mwo!?"

"..."

"ne ne baiklah aku kesana "

Tanpa basa basi Sehun memakai sepatu yang ia lepaskan tadi sembarangan , tanpa mengenakan kaos kaki pria albino itu melesat keluar dengan tenaga seadanya ia berlari ke trotoar jalan raya didepan kompleks rumah Kai mengulurkan tangannya menghentikan sebuah taxi berwarnya silver , bahkan dia lupa jika digarasi rumah yang baru ia tinggalkan ada satu mobil sport menganggur yang bisa ia gunakan kapanpun dia mau mengingat pemilik benda hitam yang bisa melaju dengan cepat itu adalah teman karipnya .

"ajushi.. antarkan aku ke rumah sakit pusat Seoul ! tolong cepat sedikit"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam , sepanjang perjalanan tidak pernah sekalipun dia nyaman pada suatu posisi , ia selalu bergerak kemana mana.

Taxi yang Sehun tumpangi berhenti , dengan cepat Sehun berlari keluar , tapi kira kira setengah perjalanan ia kembali lagi untuk membayar , hampir saja dia lupa ,

"gamsahamida ajushi" pria albino itu membungkuk cepat lalu kembali berlari memasuki pintu rumah sakit yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Kai waktu itu , kaki jenjangnya melangkah kesebuah ruangan besar berlebel UGD di atas pintu masuknya , pria itu berlari kecil mengingat disini banyak orang sakit , dan belum mendapat kamar pribadi , disudut ruangann akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang ia cari , dua orang yang berada dalam satu sekat diantara pembatas ranjang lainnya . ada pria tan yang duduk diatas kasur rawat dengan santai , meskipun begitu luka ditubuhnya juga tidak bisa dibilang santai. Dan yang satu lagi orang bertelinga lebar yang tidak ia kenal .

"hahhh hahhh hahhh K-Kai !" dua orang itu menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Oh Sehun ?" pria jakung yang lebih tinggi dari lawan bicaranya berdiri sambil menatap kearah Sehun

"ya benar aku " Sehun menumpuka tangannya pada lutut , nafasnya masih ngosngosan

"ah baiklah kalau begitu kutinggal ya anyeong " pria jakung itu membungkuk sekilas dibalas dengan bungkukan dari Sehun dan Kai secara bersamaan,pria itu melangkah menjauh

"ehh tunggu ,," mata bulatnya melihat kembali kearah dua bocah ingusan yang baru diceritakan sahabatnya tadi pagi

"gamsahamida tuan-" Sehun menjeda kata katanya terlihat bingugn

"Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol"

"ah gamsahamida Chanyeol-si" sekali lagi Sehun membungkuk sebelum pria itu benar benar pergi ,

Tinggal mereka berdua ,

Sunyi menyapa

_GREB _

Tangan kurus itu memeluk pria tan erat

"hey kau kenapa ?" Kai mengusap rambut Sehun pelan , membalas pelukan bocah itu , cukup lama Sehun melepas pelukannya

"kau kenapa bisa disini !?" Sehun bekata sinis pada Kai , tempramen yang mudah berubah ya

"ceh salahkan hantu sialan itu ! ia membawaku saat dijalan raya!"Kai menatap Sehun datar

"kau tidak apa apakan? " raut yang tadi marah berubah kawatir

Sehun menarik kursi yang baru saja ditempati pria tinggi tadi , dan menjatuhkan bokongnya disana

"apakah itu sakit ?" Sehun menunjuk kearah dahi Kai yang diplaster cukup besar , jangan lupakan wajahnya yang dihiasi baret dan luka lecet tidak jelas , sudut bibirnya yang diberi obat merah ,

"aku tidak apa apa ayo pulang .."

"pulang?"

"ne .. "

Kai turun dari kasur rumah sakit yang ia duduki , mengambil kemeja yang tergantung di tiang penyangga , memakaikan benda tipis itu ketubuhnya , jari jarinya perlahan mengancing satu per satu

"tidak kau harus tetap disini"

"ayolah Sehun aku baik baik saja "

"bisakah kau memperhatikan sedikit kesehatanmu sendiri !?, kau selalu membiarkan tubuhmu kesakitan, tidak adakah rasa sayang untuk dirimu sendiri huh ! kau selalu berpura pura tegar didepan orang lain , Kau selalu ada jika aku perlu sandaran , jika aku sedang susah , tapi kau sendiri uring uringan saat ada masalah kan?! kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba meminta bantuan !? kau tau selama ini aku merasa tidak berguna!"

Kai tertegun mendengar perkataan yang baru saja ia dengar, jari kurus itu berhenti bergerak untuk mengancing kemejanya , ada keraguan yang menggerogoti hatinya untuk berbalik untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya itu

"a-aku baik baik saja Sehun , kenapa kau cerewet sekali eoh ?"

"aku memang cerewet ! "

"aku tau aku menyebalkan!"

" aku tau aku bertingkah seperti ibu ibu yang suka memerintah ! aku tau terkadang aku mengganggu kesenanganmu !"

" tapi itu semua karna aku peduli ... karna kau orang yang berharga dalam hidupku ..."

_Deg _

Kai mematung ,Tidak terbesit sedikitpun pikiran untuk membalas kata kata Sehun , Kai sadar ia kalah telak kalau sudah seperti ini . Kata kata itu benar benar membuatnya tak berkutik , perasaanya campur aduk senang , terharu , mati gaya , dan lainnya .

Kai menurunkan tangannya yang masih berniat ingin menyelesaikan kegiatan tadi ,

Kai berbalik , tidak ia tidak ingin melihat air mata itu , ia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu sedih

_GREBBB_

" jangan menangis .. kumohon " Kai memeluk pria rapuh didepannya erat menyalurkan kehangatan yang ada dan kembali memberi pria albino itu senderan atas rasa sedihnya , ya kembali .., lagi lagi lagi dan lagi , ia akan sesalu menjadi senderan bagi Sehun , ia tak akan membiarkan pria itu sendirian , ia tidak akan sanggup ..

"hiks .."

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kai , tangan itu meremat kemeja bagian dada kiri Kai kasar

.

.

Sementara mereka asik dengan kegiatannya tidak ada yang sadar bahawa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh dua pria dengan tinggi diatas rata rata yang sedang berada ditaman luar rumah sakit dari jendela yang memang terbentuk dengan luasnya didinding sebelah kiri ruangan

"mereka romantis ya kekeke"

"kenapa iri ?"

" bohongnya tidak , jujurnya iya "

"yeol yeol .. carilah pacar kalau begitu "

"bagaimana kalau kau saja yang yang jadi pacarku ? " Chanyeol berkata tanpa melihat kearah Kris

"ceh kau baru saja menembakku eoh ?"

"hmm " Chanyeol masih sibuk memantau dua bocah yang masih romantisan di depan sana

"baiklah aku sememu !"

"mwo?! Apa apaan itu aku seme mu !"

"dari tinggi badan saja sudah terlihat siapa pendominasinya "

"mwo !? bagaimana kalau dari ukuran telinga !? mata !? senyuman yang lebih lebar !? aku lah pendominasinya !"

"ayo kita buktikan !"

"mau dimana !? diruanganku atau disini hah !"

"dimana saja !"

"sini kucium mumumumu =3="

"itu menjijikan sialan ! aku hanya bercanda hei eii iyuhhhhhh krisss!"

Tinnggalkan saja mereka disitu

**#kaihunsite **

Lama mereka berdiam , Sehun mulai menenang tidak terdengar lagi suara isakan atau gerakan punggung yang bergetar milik Sehun .

"hei nanti ingusmu menempel "

_Buk _

Sehun memukul pinggang Kai kasar

"arghhh!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget

"kau kenapa ?" ia menatap polos insan didepannya yang sedang meringkuk di lantai ,

"cidera pinggang shhh" Kai memegangi pinnggangnya , tidak ada yang bisa ia rasakan selain rasa ngilu dan perih serta dinginnya lantai yang sekarang didudukinya

Sehun terkekeh geli , ia mengarahkan lengan Kai untuk merangkul lehernya , membantu pria itu berdiri

"Sehun , dari pada kau harus membayar kamar vvip untuk ku yang harganya mahal itu bukankah lebih baik kita pulang ?"

"mwo ! kenapa harus vvip kenapa tidak kamar biasa ?!"

"karna aku tidak mau .." Sehun menatap Kai datar, manusia salju itu melepaskan rangkulan tangan tan dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kai yang bergegas membereskan ransel setengah usang yang terkena tanah dan lainnya .

-o-

Suara desiran air yang keluar dri keran yang baru saja diputar oleh namja berkulit salju tadi , Sehun membasuh wajahnya asal , menghilangkan jejak air matan yang tadi sempat membasahi pipinya , ia menyuruh Kai menunggu diluar , mereka masih ada dalam kawasan rumah sakit .

"hey!"

Dengan pelahan Sehun menegapkan badan , saat suara sapaan merambat masuk ke gendang telinganya

"kenapa ?" tanyanya santai

"kan sudah kubilang Xeldom itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik , seharusnya kau jaga temanmu itu "

"heh .."

**#flazback **

"_hei !" Sehun kembali terkejut saat bayangan itu tiba tiba kembali lagi , tapi ia masih diam menutup lubang hidungnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi _

"_suruh temanmu itu berhati hatilah dengannya ," otak Sehun masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya _

_._

_._

"_Xeldom itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik" lanjut bayangan itu lagi setelah itu benar benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri ._

**#flazbackend**

"aaa.. jadi itu serius ?"

"cehh.." bukan menjawab kembarannya malah menghilang entah kemana .

-o-

"ceh lama sekali " pria tan dengan tampang penuh luka lecet itu duduk bersila didepan pintu toilet , maklumlah disini tidak ada tempat duduk seperti di lobi lain .

_Klek_

Kai menoleh pada sumber suara

"sudah ?"

"ayo!" Sehun menarik tangan Kai tiba tiba membuat pria itu dengan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki jenjangnya walau sedikit terseret .

" haishh..."

-o-

"aigoo aigoo .. akhirnya sampai juga " Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Luhan , Xiumin merebahkan bokong mereka ditempat yang sama , sofa kulit empuk berwarna hitam ,

Lelah rasanya dari tadi selama di rumah sakit mereka hanya duduk berhimpitan diruangan Kris , melakukan apa yang mereka mau seenaknya , tentu sambil sedikit menggosipi Kai dan Sehun ,

"eh tiga anak yang baru yang kalian bawa tadi pagi kemana?" Kris melewati pantri dapur sambil memegang gelas air mineralnya .

"kami disini !" Semua pasang mata otomatis mengarah pada asal suara , menatap ketiga anak yang duduk di sofa lain dari ruangan ini , jauh dibagian belakang dekat pintu taman , Kris bisa melihat tiga kotak pizza yang terbuka disana .

"Yaa! Bagi pizzanyaaaa!" Baekhyun Luhan dan Xiumin segera berlomba menggapai tempat tiga anak itu , Kris dan Chanyeol menatap mereka datar .

_BRAAKKKKKKKKK _

Semua yang ada diruangan itu merasakan hal yang sama , jantung yang terpompa lebih cepat karna kaget , apa tadi ? ah itu asal suaranya , pintu utama yang terbuka lebar menampakan bayangan gelap misterius , semua orang menatap shock

_Tap_

_Tap _

_Tap_

Bayangan itu melangkah perlahan melewati batas rumah dan halaman luar membuat bunyi gema telapak kaki terasa lebih misterius ,

Bayangan yang mulai hilang tersinari oleh lampu ruangan , menampakan sosok rupawan berwajah pangeran dengan setelan jas rapih dan kaca mata hitam yang terlihat sedikit mencolok .

Kris menatap orang itu dengan muka cengo yang jatuh lebih ke derp

"yo ! long time no see brother !"

**TBC **

Akhirnya B) , jan lupa riviews ya g berharap bnyk kok cmn berharap 15 orang yg nge follow ni ff ngeriview B) tolonglah saya udh hampir putus asa ngelanjutin ni ff ;A; , ff yg star dikit lagi selese kok ditunggu ya


	8. Chapter 8

_Bayangan itu melangkah perlahan melewati batas rumah dan halaman luar membuat bunyi gema telapak kaki terasa lebih misterius , _

_Bayangan yang mulai hilang tersinari oleh lampu ruangan , menampakan sosok rupawan berwajah pangeran dengan setelan jas rapih dan kaca mata hitam yang terlihat sedikit mencolok . _

_Kris menatap orang itu dengan muka cengo yang jatuh lebih ke derp _

"_yo ! long time no see brother !"_

.

.

**TIME ZONE** chap 8

_South Korea , 17 Juni 2013_

Langkah telapak kaki menggema . Pria jakung membawa dirinya melewati batas antar bagian dalam dengan dunia luar . Kaki jenjangnya menginjak karpet merah dengan tulisan E pintu dengan otomatis terbuka memberi jalan untuk masuk .

Ia melewati aula kosong yang memang begitu mestinya , masuk kedalam lift yang akan mengantarnya sampai ke lantai tiga .

_Ting _

jarum lift diatas yang telah menunjuk ke angka tujuan membuat pria itu sadar , dengan langkah santai tapi pasti kaki itu melangkah membawa tubuhnya melewati sepasang pintu kaca yang harus didorong sendiri kali ini.

Angin segar dari air conditioner ruangan yang tertanam di langit langit menerpa wajahnya bersamaan dengan bau kertas yang sangat ia benci merambat ke paru paru . Ruangan seperti ini ruangan yang selalu ia cap sebagai neraka dimanapun tempatnya. Ia pernah bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan memasuki ruangan ini sebelas tahun yang lalu , tapi mulai ia masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama banyak guru guru yang mewajibkan atau tepatnya memaksa anak murid untuk akrab dengan ruangan seperti ini .

Buku buku yang berbaris rapi memenuhi seluruh rak yang juga berjejer rapih dengan ukuran yang sama .

Perpustakaan

Otaknya tidak langsung merespon untuk duduk . Ia pergi ke arah denah perpustakaan umum yang sangat besar , tempat yang memperlihatkan paparan hologram ukuran dua belas kali tujuh meter yang terpajang mati didinding dengan beberapa besi penyangga .

-o-

Ia duduk disalah satu kursi dengan meja panjang yang berjejer rapih mengikuti pola ruangan , tertutup oleh rak rak buku di sebelah kanan sedangkan bagian kiri berbatasan dengan dinding kaca transfaran lebar yang terbentang di sekeliling ruangan besar ini . Tempat yang strategis untuk bersantai sambil membaca ia bisa melihat taburan bintang yang berkelap kelip menghiasi langit malam hanya dengan melihat kekiri lalu sedikit mendongak keatas .

Didepannya sudah bertumpuk sekitar tiga buku dengan beragam ukuran . Obsidian malam itu membaca dengan cermat setiap huruf dan angka yang tertera disetiap halaman .

**23:07 PM KST**

Otaknya terus menerjemahkan bayangan huruf yang diberikan oleh mata secara cepat .

'_aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas kalian tidak hanya berdua _'

Kata kata itu kembali terlintas diotaknya . Terkadang saat ia membaca kalimat itu melintas tanpa permisi membuat konsenterasi yang ia bangun dengan serius hancur .

"haishh.." ia menjambak rambutnya pelan sekali kali saat merasa stres. Rasanya mata dan otak sudah hampir terbakar . Pasalnya ia bukanlah Kris yang tahan dengan segala ilmu ilmu kedokteran dan psikologis ,ia bukanlah Chanyeol yang menyukai sejarah , Ia bukanlah Sehun yang senang membaca novel novel fantasy , ia adalah dirinya dirinya apa adanya

Kim Jong In

Kim Jong In yang lebih suka menghitung , Kim Jong In yang lebih suka menari , Kim Jong In anak yang suka dimarahi guru karna tertidur dikelas dan lainnya .

Kim Jong In bukanlah orang yang suka membaca buku , bukanlah orang yang tahan duduk berjam jam dengan hanya ditemani kesunyian , bukanlah orang yang suka bau sumpek dari ribuan kertas diperpustakaan .

Tapi malam ini semua itu ia lakukan .

Kenapa ?

Karna ia perlu mencari jalan , dia tidak bisa hanya diam saja , dia harus mencari tau untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya . Ia harus mencari tahu untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dan orang orang dengan nasib sama .

'_aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas kalian tidak hanya berdua _'

Lagi lagi kalimat itu . Kalimat yang Kris ucapkan saat itu . Kalimat yang terus berngiung diotaknya semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu .

**#flazback**

**Lima hari lalu **

Bunyi langkah kaki samar samar terdengar dari lorong yang sudah sepi sekali , tidak ada makluk lain selain dirinya . Sudah lama ia memikirkan ini dan pada akhirnya ia memersiapkan segenap jiwa , raga , dan mental untuk semua yang akan dia lakukan .

Langkahnya terlihat sangat pasti walau hatinya sedikit ragu . Dalam diam ia terus berjalan mengikuti arah bayangan dinding yang hanya sedikit terlihat karna kegelapan langit malam masuk melalui jendela kaca besar yang tidak ditutupi apapun .

_Tap _

Langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu putih besar , tangan dengan jari yang telah mengepal terangkat siap mengetuk . Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar perasaan ragu mulai muncul kembali .

_Tok Tok Tok _

Suara ketukan terdengar pelan dilakukan dengan sangat hati hati dan bertempo.

_Kreekk_

Pintu terbuka , ia menatap pria tinggi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin membuatnya ingin sekali mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi dari sini . Tapi tidak bisa hatinya berkata lain bisikan bisikan diotaknya terus merayu , membujuk , meyakinkan jika ia harus melakukannya . Ia yakin pria didepannya sekarang tau sesuatu , ia yakin bahwa orang ini terlibat , entah keyakinan dari mana tapi perasaan yakin itu seakan tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit , ditambah saat ia mengingat bagaimana mata itu terlihat sedikit bergetar saat ia menceritakan masalahnya itu memang hanya bukti kecil tapi behasil membuatnya melakukan hal nekat sebentar lagi .

"ahhh Kim Jong In-si ingin berkonsultasi lagi ?"

"tidak"

Jawaban yang dingin dan menusuk penuh penekanan berhasil membuat orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan sedikit terlihat ragu .

" aku yakin kau tau sesuatu .."

" Kris-si .." lanjutnya penuh dengan aksen dingin .

-o-

Asap mengepul dari kopi susu yang ditampung dengan gelas keramik putih mengenai wajah tampan yang sedari tadi menatap tenang . Kris menyesap kopinya , terkadang arah pandang obsidian dingin itu mengarah pada pria tan yang sedang meminum cola dingin dari kalengan dengan santai . Keheningan ini sedikit menampakan perbedaan antar dua insan tampan ciptaan Tuhan yang terpahat indah yang memang awalnya tidak terlalu menonjol . Kai dingin Kris juga dingin , Kai diam Kris juga diam tapi perbedaan dimana seseorang yang memakai setelan kemeja rapi yang sedang menyesap kopi panas dan Kai dengan kaos v nech dan jins hitam membuat rentang umur yang sedikit agak jauh bagi mata semua orang yang dengan sengaja atau tidak menatap mereka , toh memang kenyataannya umur Kris dan Kai berpaut cukup jauh sekitar tujuh tahun .

" jangan membuang waktu "

"yahhh sepertinya memang sudah waktunya kau tau .."

Kai diam , menyiapkan baik baik alat pendengarannya untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Kris .

"kata kataku waktu itu .. lupakan saja , semua itu nyata terjadi , bukan karna kelelahan atau hal lainnya "

" aku tidak peduli tentang itu , aku hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang tejadi " kali ini Kai menatap Kris dalam membuat pria tinggi itu sedikit tercengang , tidak ia tidak takut ataupun gugup hanya saja mata itu , obsidian malam yang jauh lebih gelap dari miliknya , lebih tajam dan lebih tegas membuatnya seakan tersedot kedalam terowongan gelap tanpa ujung . Baru pertama kali ia merasa seperti ini , jika dalam keadaan biasa orang orang yang akan menatapnya begitu.

Kris menghela nafas menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas kalian tidak hanya berdua "

Dengan santai Kai meminum tetesan terakhir colanya .

" memang ada orang lain ?" tanyanya santai

"aku dan sembilan lainnya , bagaimana dengan Sehun apa kau akan memberitahunya ?"

"ya mungkin .."

"apa makluk itu baik padamu ? seminggu lalu kau dirawatkan di UGDkan? "ini pertama kali seumur hidupnya kris terlihat peduli dan bertanya lebih dari satu kali pada orang yang baru ia temui beberapa kali , dirinya tau ini bukan imagenya , tapi entahlah dia merasa ada dorongan yang entah berasal dari mana saat Kris melihat sosok Kai dia merasa ada kekosongan dimata itu , terlalu gelap dan datar. Jika diperhatikan jarang ada pancaran kebahagiaan kecuali saat dia bersama Sehun , itu pun masih terlihat samar seakan masih ada yang kurang , seperti masih ada sesuatu yang selalu pria tan itu pendam dalam dalam sangat dalam .

" ya , dia datang saat aku ditengah jalan , sialnya aku tidak bisa mengerem "

"apa kau ingin menemui yang lain ?"

"ya setelah aku meyakinkan Sehun "

**#flazbackend**

Dan disini dia berakhir , awalnya bahkan tidak terpikir melangkah sejauh ini tapi jika terus didiamkan justru malah tidak akan ada hasilnya . Yang dipikirkan Kai sebelum beralih ketempat yang paling dia benci adalah jika tidak tau maka kita harus mencari tau . Itu benar , menunggu makluk itu memberitahu mungkin akan makan waktu bertahun tahun lamanya .

Kai beralih dari buku kedua yang sudah selesai ia baca ke buku ketiga , berharap ada sedikit informasi yang membantunya .

Semua buku yang kiranya mempunyai isi yang dapat dicerna oleh otak standarnya yang bekerja agak lambat jika dengan huruf huruf .

**03:33 AM KST**

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar , ia sudah selesai membaca buku ke dua yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang pertama dan itu membuat otot ototnya sedikit kaku . Memang perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna semua yang telah matanya baca dia tidak sepintar anak anak kelas unggulan disekolah yang bisa menghabiskan buku enam ratus tujuh puluh dua halaman hanya dalam waktu tiga jam. Jemarinya mengambil buku terakhir buku yang ia pilih di bagian misteri , entah apa yang membawanya pada bagian itu ia hanya berfikir mungkin ada beberapa legenda jaman dulu yang akan membantu .

Yang ia ambil bukanlah buku yang penuh penjelasan seperti buku pelajaran , saat itu matanya lebih tertarik mengambil buku misteri alam bawah sadar berjudul '**AURA** ' di bagian kiri bawah Kai bisa membaca tulisan

Jemarinya membuka halaman pertama yang berisi hak cipta dan nama penerbit , ia beralih langsung pada halaman ke tiga membaca halaman yang bertuliskan te –

_PLAAKK _

Kai membanting buku itu kasar kemeja . Tampaknya dia sedang sedikit kesal .

"cih tidak berguna .. "

Ia lelah membaca cerita dengan masalah yang sama sedari tadi . Semua buku yang ia baca hanya membahas masalah hantu arwah penasaran atau apalah itu dengan cara berbeda tapi intinya sama , ia pikir ini akan berguna rupanya tidak sama sekali .

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar

"hah!"

Kai mengambil tiga buku tebal itu lalu mengembalikannya ketempat semula . Ia berjalan cepat berusaha menghemat waktu untuk bisa cepat sampai ke parkiran , sesekali ia membalas senyuman penjaga atau klining serfis yang mengucapkan selamat malam padanya .

-o-

_Kleekk _

_Breekk _

Kai masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan pelan , matanya terasa berat dan semua otot badannya terasa pegal . Kai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya , matanya menatap layar jam digital mobil yang beberapa menit lagi akan menunjukan jam empat pagi , rasanya ia ingin tidur dimobil saja tapi ia urungkan niatnya mengingat kasur empuk yang paling ia sayangi .

-o-

"hahh.."

Kai merebahkan diri pada sofa ruang tamu yang terasa empuk di dipunggungnya , akhirnya dia bisa berbaring . Beberapa menit kemuadian Kai tersadar Ia menegakan tubuhnya kembali, berjalan ke arah kamar dan hilang dibalik pintu .

-o-

**04:50 AM KST**

Suara decitan pintu menggema , tapi insan yang baru membuka matanya lima belas menit lalu rasa itu tidak menganggu syapapun karna belum ada yang bangun selain dirinya . Kakinya berpijak pada lantai yang dingin , kesunyian terasa saat ia berjalan melewati batas kamarnya ke ruang tamu hawa dingin dan bau hujan yang masuk melalui cela cela jendela membuat suasana sepi yang sangat tenang , seluruh ruangan yang bisa dijangkau oleh matanya masih gelap hanya diterangi oleh sedikit cahaya lampu jalanan dari luar . Kakinya melangkah ke arah dapur , sesekali tangan besarnya meraba raba pada perabot seperti meja makan kursi dan lainnya sebagai penjamin bahwa ia tidak salah arah .

Merasa sudah sampai di pantri dapur pria jakung itu dengan cepat berjalan kearah kulkas . Saat ia membuka pintu bagian kanan cahaya terang dari lampu lampu didalam benda persegi didepannya sedikit membuat matanya merasa silau . Bukan tanpa alasan ia tidak mau membuka lampu ia hanya sangat malas jika orang tercerewet yang datang dengan mengejutkan semua orang sepuluh hari yang lalu dikamar pojok sana bangun dan mengomelinya seperti ' Kris kenapa kau membuka lampu aku tidak bisa tidur jika ada cahaya sedikitttt saja yang masuk kekamarku !' atau ' Kris kau tau kau mengganggu mimpiku yang indah ! blalallalalalalla'

Kris mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin , ia membuka tutup botol sambil menutup pintu kulkas dengan kaki .Rasa segar saat tenggorokannya tiba tiba merasa sengatan air es bersamaan dengan telapak tangan yang basah terkena embun yang mulai mencair dipermukaan botol . Sesaat matanya terfokus pada lembaran kertas memo yang menempel di pintu kulkas

_To: Kris _

_Jika kau bangun pagi tolong ambilkan air dingin dan stoberiku dikulkas ok ? _

_Ini perintah !_

_**TTD**_

_Kim Suho_

Kris memutar bola matanya tapi ia menurut saja , Suho memang selalu tau cara untuk memperbudaknya. Kris sudah terbiasa, menuruti perintah Suho sekarang adalah pilihan yang lebih tepat dari pada nanti pria yang kekurangan kalsium itu akan membullynya seharian . Tangannya bergerak membuka kembali pintu kulkas mengambil sebotol air yang sama dengan miliknya tadi dan semangkuk sedang penuh akan storberi warna merah dengan ukuran besar khas Korea .

Ia melangkah besar setelah menutup pintu kulkas untuk kedua kalinya .

"nghhh.. "

Ia terhenti karna suara yang aneh memasuki indra pendengarannya

_Bruk_

Ditambah suara sesuatu yang jatuh walau tidak terlalu keras , Kris dengan waspada menaruh bawaannya diatas meja ruang tengah . Mengambil tongkat basbol di atas rak pajangan . Apakah pengaman rumahnya sudah tidak aman lagi sehingga ada pencuri yang masuk ? Ia memasang kuda kudanya sambil berjalan ke sumber suara , dari arah ruang belakang dekat kolam renang . Saat tangannya merasakan keberadaan saklar didinding sesegera mungkin jarinya menekan tombol , mengembalikan cahaya diseluruh ruangan yang dimatikan beberapa jam lalu . Membuat targetnya dengan pakaian yang tidak seperti maling menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik sofa melihat panik kesana kemari tapi tampaknya ia tidak melihat siapapun karna posisinya yang membelakangi Kris . Dengan lugas Kris berlari menyiapkan tongkat basballnya ingin menyerang .

Tap

Ia terhenti matanya menatap tak percaya pada gerangan dibalik sofa , dia bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat . Xiumin yang toples dengan Celana hampir melorot dan Luhan yang menimpanya .Xiumin menatap terkejut pada Kris , sedangkan Luhan menatap polos

" hehh .. apa apaan ini ? bahkan aku belum pernah melakukan sex dirumahku sendiri " Kris menatap tak percaya pada dua insan didepannya merasa muak dengan pandangan polos Luhan mendadak hatinya bertekat melanjutkan apa yang tertunda

_BUGGGG _

"ARGGGHHHH!"

Kris memukul kepala Luhan dengan tongkat basballnya tidak peduli jika Luhan lebih tua darinya . Manusia dengan mata rusa memegang kepalanya berusaha menetralisir rasa nyeri sementara yang dibawah hanya tertawa mengejek . kris kembali melewati jalan menuju tempat dimana ia menaru pesanan Suho , dengan cepat ia mengambil botol dan mangkuk itu lalu berjalan cepat kearah kamar Suho yang memang dekat dengan TKP tidak lupa ia memikan lampu kembali dengan kesal tidak mempedulikan pasangan kelebihan hormon yang sedang melakukan aksi pornografi dirumahnya . Kris masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu , membuat gerangan yang masih terjaga didepan layar TV dengan steak game ditangannya sampai pagi pagi buta begini menoleh kesal . Musik rock dengan voluma sedang dikamar itu membuat Kris memaklumi , wajar jika ia tidak tau ada apa didepan kamarnya .

"ini makananmu .."

_Brakk_

Belum sempat Suho mengomel tapi Kris sudah pergi meninggalkan pemilik kamar dengan ekspesi tercengan .

-o-

Pria tan menutup matanya dengan tenang , tampak bahwa ia masih tertidur pulas setelah aktifitasnya dari tadi malam sampai subu ini . Tak perlu kawatir masalah sekolah karna ini hari Minggu ia bisa tidur selama yang ia mau , secukup yang ia perlu , senyaman yang ia harapkan tanpa gangguan jam weaker.

"Kai.." Sebuah suara memanggil namanya membuat ia sedikit tersadar tapi Kai tidak peduli , yang diinginkannya sekarang hanya tidur .

"Kai.." Suara itu memanggil datar , Kai bisa merasakan guncangan pada lengannya tapi ia bersikukuh menutup mata . Intinya ia tidak mau bangun sampai ia puas tidur .

"haisshh.." hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum tidur kembali adalah dengusan dari sipengganggu lalu suara tutupan pintu . Seakan tidak ada rasa penasaran lagi untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu tidurnya , suara itu sudah sangat ia hapal yang berani masuk kekamarnya tanpa ketukan pintu ya hanya satu orang , Sehun , memang siapa lagi ? Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri tidak pernah melihat isi kamar ini.

-o-

Sehun berada dipantri dapur , didepannya terlihat sepanci sub kimchi yang yang memang hanya berisi kimchi masih dipanaskan oleh kompor elektrik . Jemarinya mengambil satu kaleng kecil bertuliskan ' SALMON ALASKAN ' membukanya dengan menarik kaitan yang ada , dengan telaten Sehun mengangkat potongan daging ikan giling warna putih itu dengan sendok, tidak lupa memisahkan mereka menjadi beberapa bagian agar mudah dimakan lalu meletakannya diatas kimchi kimchi yang kuahnya bergelembung dan meletus dalam waktu cepat.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka . Pria tan dengan rambut acak acakkan dan muka kusam berjalan kearah Sehun sambil menguap . Ia mengucek sedikit matanya .

"masak apa ?"

Kai berjongkok didepan kulkas , mengambil seteko air dingin lalu menuangnnya ke gelas .

"kimchi soub , mau ?"

Sehun menjawab sambil mengaduk sedikit isi pancinya . Kai menatap Sehun heran , matanya menyelusuri semua yang ada di tubuh Sehun . Kemeja biru langit yang rapi dengan celana jins tebal berwarna biru dongker .

"rapi sekali , mau kemana ?"

" Kau lupa janjimu ?!"

Kai menaikan alisnya "janji apa ?" tanyanya

"Kau bilang akan pergi ke rumah Kris hari ini bodoh "

Ah ia ingat , dua hari lalu ia sudah menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan pada Sehun , ia menceritakan apa yang Kris bilang dan tampaknya Sehun senang senang saja malah terlihat bersemangat .

"ahh ya aku ingat , kau bersemangat sekali huh ini baru jam delapan "

"kenapa kau pemalas sekali huh hilangkan kebiasaanmu tidur seperti kerbau itu pemalas !"

Tidur seperti kerbau ? bahkan Sehun tidak tau jika dirinya hanya tidur kurang lebih tiga setengah jam . Kai bangun karna mencium bau makanan niat awalnya setelah mengisi sedikit perutnya ia ingin tidur lagi tapi sepertinya tidak akan bisa terlaksanakan.

-o-

**11:31 AM KST**

Kai siap dengan dengan pakaiannya , ia memakai sepatu warna hitam yang biasa ia pakai untuk menari . Sehun sudah berada didalam mobil tampaknya bersemangat sekali ya ? walaupun mukanya tetap datar hampir sama seperti milik Kai .

Dengan cepat Kai duduk di kursi kemudi , ia segera menancap gas setelah menekan satu tombol otomatis untuk mengunci semua pintu .

-o-

Audi hitam membelah jalanan Seoul yang sudah sepi , orang orang dewasa sudah berada ditempat kerja sementara anak anak berada disekolah dan ibu rumah tangga menetap dirumah menyirami tanaman atau memasak makan siang untuk keluarganya .

Kai memelankan laju mobilnya saat sudah didepan kompleks perumahan , ia membanting stir kekanan memarkir mobilnya ditempat parkir yang resmi . Bukan tanpa alasan ia hanya malas memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi rumah orang akan repot mengeluarkannya .

"ayo turun "

Sehun dan Kai turun dari mobil , Kai mengambil kartu penitipan kendaraan setelah memberi uang pada penjaganya .

Setelahnya Sehun mengikuti langkah Kai sambil melihat lihat lingkungan komplek yang memang banyak ditumbuhi pohon pohon hias . Ia berhenti saat Kai berhenti didepan pagar coklat minimalis , Kai menekan bell tidak lama ia pagar terbuka menampakan manusia yang terrlihat seperti wanita tapi berpakaian peria dengan bagian dahi yang bengkak .

"ah Kai " tanyanya mengintrogasi .

"ya " Kai memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket sambil tersenyum sedikit. Jujur ia sudah pernah kesini sekali tanpa Sehun saat malam dimana ia menemui Kris jadi wajahnya tak asingg lagi bagi mereka . Walaupun waktu itu ia hanya melihat delapan orang plus Kris .

"anyeong.." Sehun membungkuk sopan

"eh kau Sehun ya ?" Pria itu menatap Sehun ramah .

"ne ajjushi ~"

"a-ah aku Luhan ..Xi Luhan, o iya silahkan masuk " sebenarnya ia merasa tersanjung sekaligus terhina dipanggil ajjushi tapi ya sudahlah. Luhan mengantar Sehun dan Kai kedalam menemui tujuh orang lainnya didalam . Tidak ada Chanyeol .

"hey Kai wah itu Sehun ya ? imut juga haha " Jujur Sehun kesal dibilang imut tapi ia berusaha menjaga sopan santunnya jadi ia lebih memilih membungkuk dan memberi salam , beda dengan Kai yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun .

-o-

sudah lima jam keberadaan Sehun dan Kai di kediaman Kris , semua tampak baik baik saja Sehun dengan mudah akrab , bahkan sekarang dia sedang bermain satu ipad dengan Luhan, Tao dan Xiumin .

_Ting tong _

"biar aku yang bukakan .. " Luhan kembali berdiri , sepertinya tugas Khusus baginya selama tinggal disini jadi penyambut tamu . Luhan keluar berjalan seperti biasa tidak lama setelahnya kembali dengan dua orang lain di sampingnya yang tinggi adalah Chanyeol dan yang satu lagi adalah peria yang menjadi koki faforit Kai dan Sehun dikantin .

"paman Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun polos

"ahh Sehunaa .. kau tidak perlu memanggilku paman aku baru duapuluh tiga tahun "

"ah baiklah hyung " Seakan mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo berada disini Sehun tanpa banyak bertanya kembali pada kegiatan awalnya mengabaikan dua orang yang baru datang .

-o-

**07:54 PM KST**

Mereka masih di tempat yang sama setelah berjam jam . Entah kenapa Sehun merasa nyaman disini , walau ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal yang kurang berguna tapi tidak apa apa yang penting hatinya senang . Sementara itu Kai berada dikamar tamu yang dipakai Chanyeol , maksud awalnya ingin menemani hyung satu itu memainkan gamenya tapi malah terlelap tidur tanpa menghiraukan pemilik kasur sementara yang sempat perotes .Salahkan saja matanya yang terasa sangat berat .

.

.

Kai keluar dengan wajah berantakan , matanya hanya tinggal segaris terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka sepenuhnya , ia berjalan keruang belakang . Matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan terasa elegan dan edikit minimalis . Sofa warna hitam berbentuk setengah lingkaran menghadap kearah kolam renang dibawahnya terbentang karpet abu abu yang sedikit kasar dan lampu baca besar dengan tiang yang sangat panjang dari lantai , sehingga mampu menyinari dari atas kepalanya . Dilihat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul diruangan itu . Kris sedang duduk di karpet dan Suho di sofa semnetara Chanyeol baru datang dari arah Kolam renang , sepertinya dia baru menikmati angin sore diluar .

"hey .." Kai menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa bergabung dengan yang lain menikmati hawa sejuk ac yang bercampur dengan angin sore dari luar .

"Kau terlihat lelah .." Suho mengalihkan pandangan dari iphone enamnya

"ya .. aku membaca sampai jam empat subuh asal kau tau "

"ceh anak sepertimu suka membaca ?" Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang meremehkan .

"tidak , aku membaca untuk mencari informasi tentang Xeldom " Kris mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop , tampaknya ia tertarik . " lalu ? apa Kau menemukannya?"

"tidak sama sekali " Kai memejamkan matanya tapi tidak tidur kali ini hanya untuk bersantai .

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain ? " Suho berucap

**TBC**

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karna lama updet , dan maaf lagi kalo chap ini tidak memuaskan , dan maaf lagi apa bila ceritanya membosankan dan maaf kalo tanda bacanya masih bnyk yang salah . dan maaf lagi kalo maafnya terlalu banyak intinya beribu ribu maaf buat riders yang masih mau baca ni ff TTTT_TTTT trimakasi juga yang dah ngasih saran , makasih juga buat yg minta ni ff tetap lanjut maaf ya g bisa bls riviews atopun PM TTTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT intinya maaf lah untuk semua yg tidak memuaskan maklum saya hanya anak SMP yg terjebak dlm k 13


End file.
